Phoenix Rising
by williewildcat
Summary: Samael makes good on his vow to make Brooklyn suffer for stopping him in an attempt to destroy Dean's love for Tariel. Castiel must find her before it is too late. The young hunter will not come out unscathed. Rated M COMPLETE! PLEASE REVIEW
1. A Taste Of Pain

_**Note: **_I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural however I do own all of the OC's that show up. Again I want to thank all of the readers that have supported and enjoyed what I have been posting. Again please do review for they are greatly appreciated! Flames I will shun thee!

_In God Send Me an Angel; Brooklyn thwarted Samael in all his attempts to destroy Dean and Tariel's budding love. As a result Samael swore vengeance against Brooklyn for intervening and plans on fulfilling that threat…_

Samael paced around the room his eyes yellow and full of fury. That bitch Brooklyn was so going to pay for ruining his plans at each and every turn. Just who the Hell did she think she was!? God?! He was going get Dean to be by his side when he leads Lucifer's armies in the final battle. But first things first. He needed to deal with the damned daughter of Gabriel. As he continued to pace a slow evil smile began forming. He was going to have special plans for her. He was going to make sure that she begged, pleaded, screamed, and cried out for death. She was going to be at his mercy. The more he thought about what he wanted to do to her, the wider the grin became. All he was missing was one hunter to unleash his creativity out on. And he knew where to find her…

The alleyway was dark part in thanks to a moonless night over Arizona. No matter, Brooklyn had done battle in all conditions at all times of the year. But this time she was not alone. Castiel was by her side and gave her a boost in the numbers department. They had tracked down a pair of demons that were killing unsuspecting couples in an attempt to enhance their own powers and abilities. It was a first for Brooklyn since she had never heard of demons forming bonds as seen with these two. No matter though. They were cornered at the end of the alley like trapped wild animals. Brooklyn and Castiel had hunted them down until they could go no further. The hunters encroached upon their quarry as the demons crouched ready to fight. Their eyes empty black pools as they prepared to take on the pair. Brooklyn pulled the Colt out aiming with the precision of an Olympic marksman. If they tried to run they would not get two steps in before the bullet would hit them between the eyes. Castiel needed no weapons for his power came from within. Slowly they stepped closer to the creatures anticipating their next move. The blonde hair female lunged forward at Brooklyn. Calmly she pulled the trigger sending the salt filled bullet directly between the eyes of the demon. She dropped dead in mid air landing on the pavement with a loud thud then an even larger smack as the head met concrete. The brown haired male demon froze in place. He knew if he moved he would meet the same fate as his companion did. He felt anger…Yes that was it anger rising as he saw her lifeless body collapse to the pavement in a heap.

"You killed Katie!" The creatures bellowed at the duo. Demons were not supposed to have the capability to form relationships as humans did seeing that they have no humanity let alone a soul left. But being confined in Hell for so long he had bonded with the female. Sure he vaguely remembered what he was like when he was a human and what love was like but she had sought him out while they were imprisoned in Hell but once the Gate was unlocked they still remained together intent on increasing their powers and abilities. But now they could not carry out their desire as now she was gone. Forever. Glaring at her killer he snarled at the hunter. Raising the Colt she aimed and fired subjecting him to the same fate as his mate. "Demons" Brooklyn said flatly turning to her angel. Even in the dark she could see the blue of his eyes casting a disapproving look in her direction. "What?" She asked innocently at him. His gaze hardening slightly as he continued to stare at her. "Brook, you cannot be so cavalier when it comes to demons. If you let your guard down, even for a second they will strike and the consequences could be dire." Sighing Brooklyn closed her eyes for a moment then opened them back up to meet his intense stare. "Don't need to be so doom and gloom, Cas" she pouted. His shoulders dropping, he stepped in closer until he was inches from her face. "Brook, you know that you mean more to me than anything. Twice now a demon has almost mercilessly ripped you from me. That was two times too many. I do not want to entertain the thought again" He held her face with his hands to drive the point home. She could see distress in those gorgeous eyes. She didn't mean to scare her angel but she wanted to have some fun with the demons. "Promise me you will exercise more caution, Brook" Cas asked rather pleading with his charge. Brooklyn folded and nodded her head complying with Cas's plea. The angel encircled his arms around her holding her tight.

"Aw such a Hallmark moment" Came a voice from the shadows. The angel spun around standing in front of Brooklyn in a protective manner his eyes scanning the direction the voice came from. "Now is that any way to treat an old friend?" Samael emerged from the shadows eyeing the hunter and seraph. His brown eyes giving way to amber yellow. He saw Brooklyn peering from around Castiel her eyes locked on his hard and cold. Even though he could not see it he knew she was pulling the Colt out preparing to strike. Waving a hand he separated the pair sending Castiel against a wall pinning him there. "Cas!" Brooklyn screamed attempting to run to his aid. Moving with inhuman speed, Samael blocked her way jeering at her as his lips curled in a mocking manner. "Tut tut Brookie, you are not going anywhere" he taunted as he waved a finger in her face. She quickly shifted her weight ready to deliver a roundhouse to his head. Samael was ready and anticipating her attack. As she jumped up and spun around Samael caught her leg sending Brooklyn on the ground. Shock was not the word to describe it as she quickly figured out he stopped her mid kick. A sharp pain shot up the arm she landed on. As she got on her feet, Samael began his taunting "You don't stand a chance against me. I can react to anything you send my way, hunter." Brooklyn stumbled slightly as she fought to get her bearings. Samael lazily strode over to her. "Hit me with your best shot and shame the devil" sarcasm lacing his words. "Leave her alone!" Castiel demanded as he remained pinned against the brick. Fear began to set in as he witnessed the scene before him. He felt helpless as he could only watch his Brooklyn struggle to fight against the demon. She was no match for him. Brooklyn swung at the demon gunning for his taut jaw. Instead her fist was caught in his massive hand twisting her wrist around. She cried out in pain as she was brought to her knees. Castiel struggled against the invisible bonds holding him tight. Samael looked at the angel as he continued in vain to break free. "Cassie, Cassie, Cassie, did you think I forgot about you? Oh I have something special for you" His blue eyes shot over to the form approaching him. "Hiya Cas. Remember me? I almost pummeled you in the barn." "Alistair" he spat out. "Aw, you did remember me! Well I have a fun day planned for the two of us!" Rubbing his hands together in anticipation the demon flung the angel across the alley landing on the opposite wall with a large smack. As Alistair was having fun, Samael had Brooklyn where he wanted her. In one swift motion his boot swept her feet from under her. Brooklyn collapsed on the pavement landing on her limp arm.

Samael sent his foot into her ribs knocking the wind out of her. She coughed weakly gasping for air at the same time. Samael tilted his head as he stared her down. Squatting down he took her chin in his hand making her look at him. "This is but the beginning of things to come for you, Brookie. Seeing as how you felt you just had to try and stop me you made me rather angry" he jerked her head as she struggled to wrestle herself from his grip. Before she knew it Samael had elevated her off the ground. His hand gripped around her throat cutting off her ability to breathe. As his expression turned to one of malice he hurled her against the brick wall with her legs hitting the metal fire escape. She fought to stand up but the collision with the wall had rendered her unable to do so. Samael rolled her over with his foot revealing her face scrunched in extreme pain. Good, he thought to himself. He looked over his shoulder to Alistair.

The demon had Castiel against the wall using Lucifer's blade to slowly carve into the angel's skin. He cried out in pain as the blade pieced his skin. It felt as if he was on fire that his whole being was set ablaze. He could feel Brooklyn's soul screaming out at him. It was as clear as day to his ears as he had to listen to her soul being tormented by Samael. He knew Brooklyn could feel his distress as well. Their souls were bound and they were able to feel each other's pain and suffering. Suffering as the other suffered. Alistair took the blade and drove it into his side up to the hilt. Samael witnessed Brooklyn writhe in agony as Alistair stabbed the angel. "Cas…" she whimpered. Samael saw her eyes brimming and then saw the tears fall. "Aw how touching" the demon said with sarcasm.

"You caused me a lot of trouble, Cassie. Now it's payback time" Alistair hissed at the injured angel. Teeth gritted Castiel glared at his tormentor. Alistair left the blade in his side admiring his handiwork. Glancing at his face Alistair struck Castiel with the back of his hand sending the angel's head backwards. "Look at you all mighty and holy. Such a smug bastard you are Castiel." The angel remained silent defiant as he would not let Alistair get any more pleasure than what he was receiving already. He meekly looked over at Samael as he hovered over Brooklyn. Sadness in his voice as he whispered "Brook…"

She could not get up so Samael lifted her with the wave of his hand. Her head lulled to the side pain wracking her small frame. With a lover's touch he tilted her head with his fingers wanting to take in the pain she was feeling. She was listless in his grasp. Eyes locked with hers he made his intentions known to the injured woman "Now that you have had but a small taste of the things I have planned for you I think it's time to kick it up a notch. Don't you agree?" "Go. To. Hell. You. Son. Of. A. Bitch" she spat out through gritted teeth and extreme pain. Samael merely laughed at her empty threat. Grabbing her wrist they vanished.

Castiel's heart fell as all he could was watch Samael ferry Brooklyn away. Gathering what little strength that remained he reached out for help. He prayed with everything he could muster his faith un wavering in that someone will hear and help him. Alistair saw the angel's lips moving silently in prayer. He laughed at the feeble attempt to reach out for help. Feeble it was not as his cries for help were heard loud and clear.

**Sorry this was sooooo long but I just had to keep writing…Update soon..Please do review **


	2. Suffer As I Suffer

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me however I do own all of the OC's that appear. I want to thank everyone who has been following my stories and being very supportive. I will keep writing as long as I do not disappoint. Reviews are awesome and always welcomed! Flames I will shun thee!

_The cavalry arrives in time to help Cas and the search begins…Brooklyn, though, is not so fortunate…_

Alistair continued his choke hold on the angel all the while leaving Lucifer's blade in his side. Cas forced his eyes open to see silver ones staring at him. The demon's lips pulled back into a victorious smile as he sensed the angel beginning to lose the battle . He finally was going to send Castiel to the depths of Hell. As Alistair was savoring his impending triumph, little did he realize it would be short lived as a powerful force hurled the demon away from the injured angel sending Alistair sliding across the pavement against the wall with a dull thud. Sitting up he was able to see his attacker. Gabriel stood before him his emerald eyes intense and narrow. Alistair was lifted up before the Archangel his feet brushing the ground. Gabriel remained silent as he marched towards the creature. "Where is Brooklyn?" He demanded. Alistair merely snorted at the celestial being before him. "You could say she had a hot date" He hissed back. Grabbing the demon by its shirt and slamming it against the wall, Gabriel stared hard into those silver orbs that stared back. Alistair began to laugh mocking the angel. "I think you know where she is, Gabe" He spat out the last word with malice as he raised his legs kicking the Archangel square in the chest launching the angel backwards and breaking free from his grip. "If I was you, Gabe, I would ask your angel pal over there where you precious Brookie is" and with that Alistair was gone.

Gabriel turned to his hurt brother kneeling down beside him. Gabriel looked at the gash on his side seeing it was deep and had bled an awful lot. There were other bruises and cuts on Castiel's face as a result of Alistair's hand. Placing a hand over Castiel's heart and the other over his forehead, Gabriel began the healing process. He realized, however, that this healing was not going to be as simple or as fast as previous injuries. The injury on his side was not healing. It was then Gabriel felt it. Running his hand over the side gash, he felt something odd. As he touched the injury it was then he realized what it was. Lucifer's blade had been used to cause this. It was one of the few objects that could seriously hurt or kill an angel. He realized he was going to need help to heal Castiel. Gathering the limp form in his arms, Gabriel whisked them both away in the blink of an eye.

As Gabriel whisked Castiel to safety, Brooklyn was adjusting her eyes to her new surroundings. Her head throbbing like someone was kicking a soccer ball. Her eyes burning as she continued to open them desperate to see where she was. After several attempts her eyes relented as they opened allowing her to gaze upon where she was. The building was old and had no windows. The floor dirty covered with the accumulation of dirt and debris. Trying to turn her head she found herself unable to. She could not see the large shackle around her throat that held her head still. Out of the corners of her eyes the outline of her arms came into focus. A pair of manacles tightly gripped her wrists pinning them above her head. There was no use struggling seeing as she wasn't going anywhere. A noise alerted her to another presence in the room. Her eyes darting frantically as she scanned the emptiness before her. "I told you I was going to make you suffer" Samael stepped out of the shadows his yellow eyes glaring at her as he stepped towards her. "Shit" she muttered under breath. Samael continued to approach the hunter until they were face to face with one another. Brooklyn could feel his hot breath on her face. "Two words: Breath mint" she told the demon with sarcasm lacing her words. Samael's lips formed a snarl as the back of his right hand struck her across the face. The shackle dug into her flesh as her head violently jerked backwards. Samael grabbed her face turning it to face his. Hatred mixed with malice danced in his eyes as he locked his with hers. "You should watch that little mouth of yours, bitch. You're not in charge." He orbs sizing her up contemplating as to what his next move was. "You know, I always wondered what it was about you that my brother found irresistible and what that damn angel finds so alluring about you now. How about we find out shall we?" With a glint of evil in those eyes he pulled a dagger out of his boot letting his captive lay eyes upon it. Those eyes narrowed indicating she was ready to fight. Samael extended his arm holding the dagger and displaying a malicious grin he began with her shirt. He was going to oh so enjoy this. Freeing the shackle from her throat only to replace it with his hand, Samael started his slow torment of the hunter. "I am so going to enjoy this!" Brooklyn squeezed her eyes shut feeling herself go numb all over.

Markus stepped in the door dropping the bag at his feet. That last battle had been a bitch to say the least. It had been two weeks since he was last home but he was needed on the front line. Things were getting worse for them as Lilith was continuing to break the Seals. He had seen several of his friends, brothers and sisters fall to the demons. That was something he would never get used to seeing even though he saw it on the edges of the Roman Empire 2,000 years ago he could never get over seeing the faces of the fallen as their expressions captured their thoughts and fears in their final moments of life. Shutting the door he flipped on the light. He was not expecting visitors as to why he was surprised to see Gabriel standing in his living room. "Gabriel" he started to speak but stopped as he saw Cas motionless on the couch. The angel's skin pale and clammy from the large amount of blood lost. His clothes stained crimson. Markus darted his eyes up to the Archangel his steel blue eyes questioning his emerald ones. "Alistair. He used Lucifer's blade to inflict this upon Castiel. I cannot heal this alone. I need your help, old friend." Markus could see sadness in his friend's eyes. Crossing the room and kneeling down to the wounded seraph, Markus examined the gash. It was deep. Alistair probably sunk the blade in pretty far. He wanted to do some serious damage. "Mmmmmm…" Castiel moaned and stirred. Markus placed a hand over the wound easing the angel's pain. "Cas" he whispered to the angel "Just hold on. Gabriel and I are here. Where is Brook?" As the angel continued to stir and moan in pain Markus could hear Cas begin to speak. "Samael…" Markus felt as if someone had delivered a hard blow to his chest. That son of a bitch! Spinning his head to Gabriel, the Archangel could see the fury in the steel blue orbs. "Samael took Brook, Gabriel. We need to track that rat bastard down and kill him before…" He could not even finish his words as the very thought of what Samael was capable of made him sick deep down. Gabriel knelt down to his friend's level. Placing two steady hands on his shoulders, Gabriel spoke "We will find the Boy King but we need Castiel healed. He is connected to her and has the best chance at locating her."

Nodding his head, Markus turned back to Cas and with Gabriel, they began to use their combined powers to heal the damage to the vessel's body. The soft blue light from the men began to repair the injury until a faint scar was left. A small reminder of the massive trauma once present. Castiel opened his eyes sitting straight up. He looked at Markus and Gabriel then darted his eyes around the room. "Brooklyn…" he whispered. Markus pressed a firm but gentle hand on the angel's shoulder. "Cas, we need to know what happened." Turning to the man Cas's eyes reflected emptiness that neither he nor Gabriel had witnessed before.

Samael stood back to admire his work. Before he finally let his dark powers take over he thought of the hunter as his friend. When she went with them out on hunts she had protected him even said he was like a brother to her. He thought she was beautiful and that she was an excellent hunter. He could see why Dean had been warm for her form and vice versa. But when he succumbed to Azazel's dark gift he saw her in another light. Finding out she was a daughter of Gabriel she was a threat to his plans. He wanted Dean at his side when the last battle occurred. But he knew in order to achieve that goal any obstacles would need to be eliminated. After he had accidentally walked in on them in Wichita he knew she was going to be trouble. He could sense how Dean opened up to her in ways he did not with Sam. He saw the way they looked at one another, how they found solace in one another's arms how they finally broke down and confessed what they were really feeling…Well that had to end. So he concocted a plan to break up the happy couple. Getting the demon to possess the hostess was easy. Besides she had seen Dean before and wanted to screw his brains out when the opportunity presented itself. Using some of the Brazilian palm leaf they had found at the last case he mixed it in with his brother's beer as he waited for Brooklyn to show up. Word got back to him that she was going to tell him she had fallen completely in love with him as he was going to tell her the same. He sent the demon up to their room after the leaf had kicked in. He watched as his brother opened the door thinking it was Brooklyn.

When Brooklyn had shown up and seen the happy pair he grinned with pleasure as she ran off heart broken in two. He savored seeing her face contorted with pain, hurt, and anger after walking in on Dean and the nameless bimbo. His actions had driven her into Castiel's waiting arms. Then that bitch started showing up like the fucking plague and stopped him at every turn with Tariel. She was hell bent on keeping him from doing to Tariel what he did to her. Brooklyn figured it out rather quickly what Samael's plans were and had made it a personal mission to stop him. Well you failed that little mission, Brooklyn.

Coming back to the present, Samael sized up Brooklyn's now naked form. Even now he still found her sexually appealing. He could see the numerous scars that crisscrossed her body like lines on a map. Samael had noticed the pentagram pendant she wore and promptly jerked it off her neck. But as he had laid eyes on her back side he saw the Trinity on her lower back along with a Native American protection symbol etched on her shoulder blade. Pursing his lips together, Samael pulled out the pocketknife and switched it open. He strolled over to the hunter as her eyes registered the blade in his hand. She knew what he planned to do. All she could do was brace herself as she felt the first cut digging into her lower back. She fought back the screams of pain and the tears that welled in her eyes causing her body to shake uncontrollably. She could not see Samael's grin grow wider seeing her in this state. She continued the struggle within as she felt cut after cut piercing her skin destroying her only means of protection…Lowering her head she silently cried out allowing the tears to roll down her face…

Her plea for help struck Cas like lightning. He felt the sharp pains as she did. He placed a hand on his lower back feeling the ghost pains. As the pains picked up in intensity and frequency, his mind was bombarded with images. He saw Brook somewhere dark and cold. Then he saw Samael there before her ripping her clothes away with a blade as her face remained still and emotionless. Her eyes closed to block out what she was being subjected to. Then he saw her holding in her pain as Samael carved away her two protective symbols etched in her skin. The tears cascading down her small face. The last image was the worst of them all. She lay on the ground naked, bleeding, and motionless as she gasped her last breath and spoke her last words "Cas..Love..You..Soul.." she stopped breathing for the last time.

Markus and Gabriel fought to keep him from thrashing as he screamed out. Gabriel put a finger to his forehead calming the seraph down. Going limp in Markus's arms, he laid the angel down. "What was that about?" Markus asked Gabriel. Lifting his eyes to meet the hunter's, Gabriel replied "Since Brook and Castiel's souls are bound they feel each other's pain and suffering as well as their pleasure and joy. Apparently Castiel experienced the beginnings of Samael's torment of Brooklyn. We need to act now. Time is not on our side, old friend." The Archangel said grimly looking down at Castiel.

As the two men attempted to bring Castiel around, Samael began the next phase of his torment. As the cuts bled unchecked, he looked at Brooklyn holding her face in his hand. A sinister grin crossing his face.

**I know this is pretty morbid but things always get worse before they get better….Please do review! Thanks again to all the supporters. I hope you are enjoying this!**


	3. Relentless Torment

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear though. Again I really want to thank everyone that has either been reviewing and/or reading my works. As long as you continue to read and like what you see I will continue weaving whatever comes out of my little mind.

**Warning: This chapter is very graphic and may offend some. **

_Samael continues he relentless torment of Brooklyn…_

The cuts on her back continued to bleed unabated as Brooklyn remained chained. She had lost of all track of time since she woke up here. But what did it matter as Samael made certain that she was staying put subjected to whatever he wanted or desired. On this occasion Samael had brought a bag with him. It looked heavy as he set the bulging pack down. "Well someone is finally awake! Did you sleep well Brookie?" Taunting her with those yellow demonic eyes. Brooklyn slowly lifted her bruised face. Her grey eyes hidden by bruises and dried blood as she growled unable to form any kind of comeback to Samael's vicious taunts. It had been nonstop as demon after demon had been able to get a swing at the hunter so to speak. One had pummeled her relentlessly with her fists as payback for killing her sister demon. The punches came over and over striking anywhere that a bruise did not cover her skin. "Now look who is the helpless one? What's the matter Ravenwood no snappy comeback? " The red haired female hissed as she delivered one more blow to Brook's stomach. A sharp pain exploded throughout her abdomen causing her to struggle for air. She could not see the twisted sneer upon the demon's face seeing the damage she caused.

Another demon had brought along a knife wanting her to feel the pain of the blade that had silenced one of his brethren in Atlanta. Grabbing one of her pinned arms, the dark skinned demon slowly and methodically pierced then carved into her skin seeing the cut turn red then bleed. He repeated his actions on her other arm. His eyes black as coal taking great joy in his chance to harm a daughter of Gabriel. Brooklyn could not cry out but only groan indicating the pain she was feeling. She could feel the cold steel blade slicing through her skin. The cuts burned and stung with the sensation they were on fire burning her. She had continued to cry out silently hoping that her cries would be heard.

As she stood limp in her restraints Samael stared intently with hard and cold eyes. Even in the sorry state she was in there was still defiance in her soul. He would not be happy until her spirit was broken and shipped to Lucifer gift wrapped. Walking to the bloody and torn body he raised an eyebrow as to decide what to do next. He moved his hands in a circular motion all the while he eyes were closed. Opening them he smiled to see Brooklyn healed and clothed like she was when she was brought here. Approaching the woman he reached out running his finger and thumb across her face like a lover would. Sure she could take the beatings, torment, and cruel taunts, but what he wanted to do would surely produce the results he wanted. Brooklyn stirred opening her eyes. She could no longer feel any pain upon her body. She was shocked that she could see and even more shocked to feel clothes against her skin. She felt Samael's caress and jerked her head back. Big mistake as her head smacked against the wall. Samael chuckled leaning in closer to the hunter. Brooklyn could not read what was in those eyes but she knew it was not good. Sense her apprehension and fear Samael grinned as he whispered in her ear "I always wanted to feel what Dean felt when he was with you and what Castiel feels when he is with you."

Brooklyn's eyes turned cold at his words. She knew what he wanted but she was going to fight him every step of the way. As he crept forward toward her the blade caught her eye. She tensed up as he inched closer the evil gleaming in his eyes. Just a few more feet, she thought. When he was within inches of her body Brooklyn struck. Lifting her right knee she made contact with the demon's groin. Hard. Samael fell backwards feeling the pain her little attack brought him. Brooklyn slightly smiled at her small but sweet victory. But it was short lived as Samael stood up rage filling his face as he turned to her. "I was going to be nice about the whole thing but now we are going to do things a bit differently" storming over to his captive, he roughly grabbed her by the hair pulling her head back. Yellow eyes glaring at her as his other hand released her restraints. She felt the blood rushing back to her numb limbs as they dropped by her side. Samael used his powers to pin her against the wall. Covering her hands with his massive ones he got in her face breathing hard. He pressed hard against her body as she could feel the tell tale bulge against her inner thigh. He leaned into her ear as he whispered "I am going to enjoy this."

"Rot in Hell!" Brooklyn spat at him through gritted teeth. Samael grinned at her. He truly was going to enjoy what he was about to do. Pulling the knife out of his jeans he made quick work of her shirt watching as it fell to the ground in tattered pieces. Next the jeans went. Again a few flicks of the wrist and they had fluttered to the floor in a heap with the shirt. Samael smirked as he gazed at her. Wanting to do the honors with his hands, his thumbs hooked on the top of the blue boy shorts pulling them down. Brooklyn was feeling a little bit more exposed at this point. She kept her face hard as he leered at her body. Leaning in for the last time he ripped her bra off standing back letting it fall in pieces. Her body toned and tense. Her grey eyes defiant. Systematically tugging at his own garments he stood before her nude. He had taken many since his powers came in but she would be the ultimate prize to him. Strolling over to his conquest he pressed his lips against her neck feeling how soft her skin was. He could smell her shampoo and body wash that she used. Japanese cherry blossom if he recalled. Brooklyn struggled against his advances moving her head away from him. Yet the more she struggled the more turned on the demon was becoming. She felt her body react to his touch as her heart began to race and her breathing picked up. Samael knew she would start to give in.

Brooklyn fought him as he continued onward. She felt his rough hands slowly running down her sides and hips. She focused her mind elsewhere to someone. Her thoughts turned to her angel. She remembered better times with Cas. Such as the time he surprised her with the time together on the black sands of Hawaii. His loving blue eyes seeing how happy she was. How much she loved him and he loved her. Her mind flashed to when she told him she was in love with him and wanted him. The way she teased her fingers through his dark hair after they had made love. It was everything about him she loved. The way he looked, spoke, felt, and loved. But she could feel those pure thoughts being invaded by the perverseness of Samael. She squeezed her eyes shut attempting to keep those thoughts unscathed by the demon. She had to snap back to the present as it was the only way to preserve them. She opened her eyes to see Samael running his tainted mouth over her body. Her body involuntarily responded to such as she could feel her legs shake with anticipation. Samael was secretly thrilled that no matter how hard she resisted she was starting to react to him.

He ran his tongue down and over her clit feeling her tense up as he lower back arched out towards him. A small moan escaped her sending further chills down the demon's spine. Rising back up to her Samael overtook her mouth forcing his tongue in her mouth. Brooklyn fought against him yet at the same time could feel herself relenting and allowing him in. Samael felt her returning his kiss though he could still feel resistance in her as he broke the contact. Staring at her Samael pulled her off the wall carrying her to the floor. She could feel herself struggling against him fighting him. As he pinned her beneath him he roughly spread her legs with his knees. She fought beneath him as he lowered his massive form over her. He grabbed her face squeezing hard with his fingers. "Like I said we are doing things my way"

"No…Cas…" she softly cried out as the demon took her slamming inside her over and over again. Pain racked her body as he forced his way in. Brooklyn lay there silently sobbed as Samael kept her pinned beneath him. Cas please find me, she pleaded with him silently. She could only lay there as Samael had his sick pleasure with her. She felt her climax building although it was not out of pleasure but rather her body reacting to Samael. She fought and struggled to keep it in not wanting to let the bastard get any more out of it. Tears rolled down her face as she felt her body climax. She sobbed uncontrollably as she felt her body tightening up around him causing him to growl as he felt his own climax released. Samael came deep inside her and she could feel it. He continued his ruthless thrusts well after he had came. He saw the disgust in her eyes and the pain he caused her. He wanted her to suffer and feel angst. Remaining on her he leaned his mouth to her ear. "You really are a good fuck, Brookie. I can see why Dean kept you around for so long. Nothing but a nice piece of ass to him."

"You're lying! You're lying you fucking dirty demon! Dean loved me and he still does!" She yelled back at her tormentor her face red and blotchy. Samael narrowed his eyes as he backhanded her sending her head violently to the left. "You watch your mouth, Brookie. I am the one in control here. I told you I was going to make you suffer and make you wish for death. This is only the beginning." Malice lighting those yellow orbs he turned her on her stomach. She fought in vain as the demon lifted her hips towards him. She wailed in pain as he entered her once again…

Markus was in the kitchen attempting to track his ward down with the crystal. Gabriel was gone in an attempt to see if he could find anything to help them find her. Castiel had come too several hours ago and was sitting in the chair next to him. The bloody holy tax accountant look was gone replaced with jeans, boots, and red shirt with a faded design, topped off with a brown suede jacket. Markus looked over at the angel. "Castiel, how are you feeling?" The angel looked at the man his blue eyes a dark tone reflecting the emptiness he felt. His Brooklyn was gone and who knew what Samael was putting her though. He felt anxiety building in his vessels' body. He continued to hear Brooklyn's cries for him. It was killing him that she was calling out to him with every fiber of her soul. It had felt as if he was stabbed with Lucifer's blade again but this time in his heart. Markus' heart went out to the seraph. He knew that Castiel truly loved Brooklyn and it pained him to see the torment that washed over his face. He turned to the young angel and took him in a comforting embrace. Markus felt his own heart being ripped out. He had come to love the angel like a son. He had made Brook so happy. There was a glint, no a spark of joy that he had not seen in her for so long. That made him all that much more determined to find and bring her back. Gripping his shoulders he looked into the angel's eyes. "Castiel, we will find Brooklyn. Samael will pay for what horrors and pain he puts her through. You have to be strong for her. Her faith and love in you is apparent. "The Hallmark moment was interrupted by Gabriel appearing. "I have a lead."

**Next chapter will be up soon! Again thanks for everyone who read and reviewed this story as it has progressed. I do apologize for it being so dark and graphic but things will get better as the plot thickens!**


	4. Like Sands in The Hourglass

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own all of the OC's that appear though. Again a huge thanks for everyone that has been reading and/or reviewing my stories. I sincerely appreciate all the support you have shown me!

_The trio head out to find their Brooklyn while she reels in from the pain exacted upon her…_

Castiel stood up as he heard Gabriel say that they had a lead. His blue eyes intensifying as he spoke "Who? Where? What do they know!?" His heart pounding in his chest feeling as if it was ready to burst. Gabriel looked down at the younger angel. "Castiel, you must remain calm. Those human emotions from your host are beginning to affect you more. You must learn to control those feelings. I know how you feel about Brooklyn and trust me when I say that I am just as worried about her. Remember she is of my blood and one of the last at that. We will not let Lucifer win." The Archangel's hands gripped the younger seraph's shoulders comforting him. The emerald green eyes seeking deep within Castiel's own blue ones. Castiel took a deep breath and nodded his head. He missed her so much and felt the empty space in his heart growing. He needed her back. Back in his arms pressed against him. He needed to see those grey orbs again and run his fingers through her auburn hair. He needed to hear her say she loved him and hear her say he loved her.

"I hate to break up the Lifetime Movie moment but we need to move, gentlemen." Markus said grimly looking at the angels. Gathering what they would need for the impending fight ahead and headed out into the unknown.

She lay there as the pain washed over her wave after wave. Her body slowly being broken bit by bit at the hands of Samael. She was afraid to close her eyes for if she did she would relive the horrors she has been through. The worst had been the continuous violation of her body by him. She felt further tainted with each time he defiled her. She curled into a ball hugging her kneed tight to her chest burying her head between them. If it was not the continuous rapes it was the physical torture that made her tighten up even more. The bag that he had brought with him held numerous instruments of pain. He had pulled out the hooks first. Six in all. She was chained to the wall unable to flee or fight as made her still with his mind. Using his powers he drew her to him as to expose her backside to him. Reaching for one hook he nodded with self approval as he decided where to embed it. She felt the sharp point against her skin as it was slowly piercing her already broken skin. She screamed out loud as the sound of metal tearing through soft flesh and muscle was masked by the unwavering wailing of Brooklyn's pain reverberating through the room. Samael grunted as he scraped her shoulder blade ensuring it would not rip out. The slow excruciating process continued for seemed to be eternity. But Samael was not done yet. Hooking her chains with each hook he raised her up allowing the hooks to rip into her tender flesh even more. Her eyes half shut Brooklyn began to silently emit a prayer as she remained suspended above the floor. She was beyond feeling pain as her body felt detached from her soul. She could sense the darkness trying to break through. It attempted to permeate her soul as it had already crept into her body.

She could hear footsteps as she lowered her eyes to see Samael below her. She mustered the energy to narrow her eyes at the creature in the Sam suit. Samael snapped his fingers causing her to collapse to the floor. Brooklyn struggled to get up but found her body unable and unwilling to do as she wanted. Motionless on the cold hard floor she sensed Samael standing before her. His booted foot kicking her hand away from her face. "I told you I would make you suffer unbelievable pain and agony. But yet you are still here alive, for now. But I have more in store for you. But first I need you whole." As he said the final word he saw Brooklyn whole again. He loved to heal her only to undo it all with various methods of torment and afflictions upon her. He knew that his dark soul was slowly penetrating her killing her from the inside out. She continued to remain motionless despite being made whole. Her mind and soul deteriorating. It was all going to build up to the final deed and for that he would need her absolutely broken. Brooklyn could only blink her eyes as she felt the demon's cold hands traversing her body. She lay there as she had not an ounce of energy left to fight him. She succumbed as he once again carried out his dirty desires on her. Samael could not see the tears that trickled down her face onto the floor. Cas…she thought as unconsciousness began to slip in.

The trio arrived at what appeared to be an abandoned house north of Phoenix. Slamming the door open Gabriel crossed the threshold followed by Gabriel and Castiel. In the middle of the room tied down in a chair was a man. Only the man was possessed by a demon as his amber eyes flashed to coal black in the instant the Archangel walked in. The demon struggled to break free. But even if the creature did break free from its restrictive constraints beneath it was a Devil's Trap. Gabriel had made sure it was not going anywhere. "I'll never tell…"the creature said a teasing tone. Gabriel's eyes narrowed as grabbed the demon by the throat causing the skin beneath to burn. The creature yelped in extreme pain. "I can't say anything! He will kill me!" the demon pleaded with the men. "And we care because?" Markus spoke up his steel blue eyes cold and indifferent to the creature's dilemma. Handing the pentagram pendant to Gabriel, the demon began to squirm in its chair at the site of the symbol. Stepping into the Trap Gabriel gripped the demon's neck and slammed the pendant onto its forehead causing it to scream out. "You better start talking, demon!" the Archangel hissed. Relenting, the creature began to tell all. "Samael has your hunter at the old ammunitions plant! He is always there tormenting and inflicting as much pain upon her as he can. He is going to send her soul to Lucifer!" He said hurriedly. Castiel wanted to rip the demon limb from limb as it knew what he was doing to Brook. But that energy must be reserved for Samael. A push of air told the two men that Castiel had left. Left to get his Brooklyn back. Gabriel and Markus turned to leave the demon tied to its chair. "Wait! You can't just leave me here! What if he comes here and kills me!?" Looking at Markus and nodding, Gabriel turned and walked back to the demon. In one swift move the Archangel plunged Ruby's dagger deep into the demon's heart. The creature wailed as it left the world of the living.

Castiel arrived at the abandoned plant. He could feel Brooklyn calling him. She was in there and she needed him. As he pushed forward he could feel her soul getting weaker as her cries were turning fainter and fainter. No! He was not going to lose her! Marching in he followed his heart listening for her soul. The trail led him down a large corridor that was long and never ending it seemed. He felt her pain as if it were his own. The sharp pangs along his back, the sensation that his skin was being ripped apart, torn from bone. The angel hurried as he could feel her slowly dying. His vessel's legs dropping into a dead run as the corridor revealed a single red door marked WARNING! DO NOT ENTER! Using his power the door was blown off its rusted hinges with ease. Entering the dimly lit room he could make out a small form on the floor. From this distance it appeared red. Red as in blood red. Treading with caution he was able to close the gap between he and the listless form. He dashed to the red covered body quickly realizing it was Brooklyn. Her body was broken and covered in dried and fresh blood. Bruises and deep cuts marked her small body. Castiel could feel himself shaking as he reached out and touched her auburn hair. Blood caked it in places clumping together in a mixture of auburn tresses and crimson red. "Brook…"he whispered sadly. His heart broke as his blue eyes examined the extent of the damage laid upon his Brooklyn. He felt the human emotion of anger rising in him. He was going to make sure Samael could never harm anyone else again. "Cas…" came a small voice. Castiel looked down to see Brooklyn barely breathing. The breathing, however, was masked by wheezing sounds elicited from deep in her chest. "Knew you would come" she struggled to whisper as Castiel remained frozen in place. After all the torment and anguish she endured she never wavered in the fact that her Cas would find her. "I never gave up" he whispered back at her.

The tender moment was interrupted as the angel was thrusted violently across the room. Samael stood between Castiel and Brooklyn. Angrily the Boy King waved his hand sending the angel to the opposite wall slamming against the wall and collapsing into a heap. "Well if it isn't Angel Boy! Here to save your sweetheart? How touching. Well hate to disappoint you, Cassie but Brookie here has an appointment to keep." He looked up to see Gabriel and Markus enter the room weapons drawn. The Boy King could not help but to sneer at the two. "I see you brought the cavalry with you! Well this is one rescue mission you won't be able to complete!" As he once again used his dark powers Samael pinned the hunter and Archangel against the wall with Castiel. Glaring at them with yellow eyes he strolled over to the wounded hunter lifting her with ease. Lucifer's blade in hand he sunk the blade up to the hilt in Brooklyn's heart. "Lucifer is waiting for you, hunter" he whispered in her ear as he felt her soul begin to depart from her body. The three men watched helplessly as a small bright orb rose from the hunter's body. Samael grinned as he recited the incantation capturing the soul in a small hourglass shaped pendant. As it entered the pendent the orb turned immediately into grains of sand. Enclosing his large hand over the item he turned to the angels and hunter. "I would love to stay and chat gentlemen but I need to get moving. We have a long trip ahead of us" he waved the pendant in their faces and vanished in a plume of black smoke. Gabriel harnessed all of his angelic powers and broke free from his invisible bonds. Placing his hands together a blue light appeared. Hurling the orb of energy at the other two still bound to the wall Markus and Castiel pulled apart and looked at the Archangel then to Brooklyn's body. Castiel removed his jacket and lovingly wrapped her in it. Gently he picked her up and proceeded to home. His blue eyes dull and emotionless as he carried his love. His eyes brimming with tears not caring that they rushed down his face. His Brooklyn was dead. "I'm here Brook. Do not worry I am taking you home where it is safe and no one can hurt you." He said with sorrow in his voice. Markus and Gabriel watched the solemn procession and then followed the mourning angel. Markus could feel his own tears falling as he watched the angel treat her with the love and dignity she so deserved. Gabriel could feel the anger beginning to pool within his soul. Lucifer was not going to have her soul for long. He would be coming and Samael had better watch out!

As they left the building Gabriel knew what he needed to do. He was going to have to breach the depths of Hell and bring her back to them. His emerald green eyes dark with rage.

**Next chapter up soon! This was a fast update! Next Gabriel undertakes a suicide mission to get Brooklyn's soul back. **


	5. I Wanted Her To Be Comfortable

_**Note:**_ I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own all of the OC's that appear. Again I wish to thank everyone for reading and/or reviewing my stories. I truly appreciate all the support and that my works are being enjoyed!

_Gabriel embarks on his mission unaware that he is going to acquire a partner…._

Castiel gently laid Brooklyn on the couch. Her broken and still form wrapped in the brown suede jacket. Markus approached the angel and embraced him tight. Castiel let the emotions overflow from within. He could feel his vessel's soul as it too cried out for his loss. "Castiel, please sit down. Here" Markus moved the chair closer to the couch so Castiel could be by his beloved. Wanting to give him some room, Markus headed to the kitchen where Gabriel stood. His gaze transfixed to the window observing the Arizona night. "I must go" the Archangel said flatly. Markus turned to face his old friend. "Gabriel, you are not considering going there?! It is suicide and you know it! Those creatures and demons do not care that you are an Archangel. That just means a bigger target for them. There has to be another way to get her soul. You cannot take on Lucifer and Samael alone at the same time. You would be outnumbered and out armed. I cannot have you going in there alone! I already have one deceased loved one I cannot have you turning up dead as well!"

"I have to do this, Markus. This is a blow to the armies of Heaven. You do not seem to understand the situation. If they turn her soul dark she would be a dark angel."

Markus' eyes narrowed at Gabriel's words. "What do you mean dark angel? What is it that you are not telling me? Gabriel you must tell me what will happen to her if Lucifer turns her soul! Do you think it is fair that Castiel be left in the dark as well?! He is her soul mate for crying out loud!" He stood there waiting for the Archangel to say something. He glared at the angel. Gabriel felt the ancient orbs burning into his very soul. He knew he has no choice but to tell him. Gabriel lowered his head and relented. "If Lucifer turns her soul she will be a powerful angel. But she will be one of evil and on the side of Hell. Her power would rival that of any Archangel. That is why they wanted her. That is why Damon attempted twice to get her to cross that line Markus. It was decreed that one of my descendents would one day be born one of the most powerful beings ever to walk the Earth. They would be the one to help the Chosen lead the armies of Heaven against Lucifer and stop him from returning to the Earth. That is also why Dean Winchester was brought back from Hell. He is our Chosen and Brooklyn the other. Don't you see Markus? Samael was determined to tear them apart. He set Dean up in Denver. But he forgot one important thing: Castiel. He did not know that an Angel of the Lord would protect and love her from all evil. Castiel was chosen to be that angel. So in way he did us a favor. Albeit it hurt Brooklyn and Dean in the process. "

Markus stood there trying to digest what he was told. Brooklyn was the one to help lead Dean in battle. And now Hell has one of their prized assets. Not sure to feel relived or angry at Gabriel, Markus turned to join Castiel in the living room. Gabriel remained firmly in place feeling remorse for not telling Markus all of this. He prayed his friend would forgive him for all of this. He turned to see Markus with Castiel in the living room. Slowly he went in to join the other two.

"I will be leaving now. Pray for me, old friend." He said softly as he walked to the front door. He heard footsteps and turned to find Castiel beside him. "I am coming with you" he announced to the Archangel. Gabriel shook his head. "This is something I must do alone young angel." Castiel would not be swayed by the older angel. "I am going with you, Gabriel. You cannot fight this fight alone." The blue eyes hard and defiant. Gabriel pressed his lips together and nodded. "Markus…" The younger angel turned to the hunter. "I will remain here. I will watch over your vessels and tend to Brooklyn."

The angels sat in the chairs and looked upward breaking out of their vessels with a two bright bursts of light. As quickly as they appeared the streams were gone only the vessels remained. They put into deep slumber by Markus. Making sure they were breathing Markus turned to Brooklyn. Lifting her lifeless form he carried her into the bathroom.

Holding her with one hand he ran the bath water. Making sure it was not too hot he adjusted the dial until it was just right. Tossing the jacket aside, he lowered her into the water. It reminded him of when he used to bathe her when she was little. Brooklyn would splash water all around getting him soaked in the process. She said she would be a mermaid and that it was her underwater home. He would play along with her seeing as how it would bring a smile to his face. Now as he knelt there it was her still form in the water covered in blood. The water was quickly turning crimson. He realized that he would have keep the water running if he was going to get her clean. Finally getting a method figured out Markus grabbed a cloth and body wash. He started with her face and worked his way down. His hands gentle around the cuts and wounds. She was finally beginning to look normal, if that is what one wanted to call normal. He had to change the water several more times as he continued washing away red reminder of the horrors she faced. Finally seeing that the last trace of blood was washed away from her skin he washed the blood away from her auburn hair. Markus could finally see the extent of the trauma Samael inflicted upon her. After examining to ensure he had cleansed away all of the blood and dirt he carefully dried her off and placed her on her bed pulling the blankets over her. She looked at peace. Fighting the emotions ripping to get out, he picked up his phone punching in the familiar number.

The phone went off playing the all too familiar ringtone. Fumbling around, the owner of that phone answered.

"Markus! Hey man! What's wrong?! Wait slow down and tell me what happened. Samael what?! When?! How!? And Cas? Cas what?!?!? Ok we're on our way" Dean sat on the bed numb all over not willing to admit to himself that Brooklyn was dead. She couldn't be! And now Hell had her soul and Cas and Gabriel were running some damned kamikaze mission to get it back. Ever since Samael emerged he had the feeling that the demon would be gunning for Brooklyn. After all she had halted his plans to get Dean's soul for Hell. And now she had paid a terrible price for helping him and Tariel. He could not imagine what Cas was going through finding her dead and Samael had her soul. The worst that had happened to him was merely losing her to Cas not having her die. Despite rarely showing emotion he let the grief that had welled up in his heart take over and he began to sob in his hands. He registered the mattress settling as Tariel sat beside him. He let her take him in her arms and hold him as he continued sobbing. She knew that they were close and always will be. She had befriended the hunter in the time after Samael had emerged making his presence known. She had thought of Brooklyn as a sister. The woman had been there supporting them and their relationship. She wanted Dean to be happy and fought to keep him from losing Tariel. "She's gone! She's gone, Tariel!" Dean sobbed. Tariel turned him to her as she spoke "Dean, not all is lost. Castiel and Gabriel have gone to bring her back. Have some faith for they will succeed." Dean lifted his head revealing red bloodshot eyes caused by his constant sobbing. Steadying himself he stood up wiping his eyes. Tariel grabbed their stuff and together they sped off headed to Phoenix. As they drove Dean reached out for Tariel. She moved closer to him grabbing his hand and squeezing it. He turned to her as a very faint smile edged up.

Markus was seated on the couch lost in thought until the opening of the door broke his concentration. Shooting his head up he saw Dean and Tariel walking in. Dean rushed over to the hunter seeing the distress he was in. "Markus. What happened? Where is Brooklyn?" He asked gently. "I put her in her bed I wanted her to be comfortable" he replied. Dean looked down to see Markus with a lost look in those usually strong steel blue eyes. Dean was concerned about Markus' state of mind. It was if he thought she was still alive. Tariel had headed down to her room to see her friend. Dean got up following her leaving Markus with the two sleeping men in the chairs. Dean would ask about that later.

Tariel was seated on the bed stroking her friend's hair. She pained her deeply to see what Samael had done to her. So many cuts and bruises. So much anguish felt. Dean paused in the doorway to see the angel sitting by Brooklyn. "Samael did much harm to her, Dean. I can feel what he did to her. Some of it I do not wish to say for it is something no woman should have to be put through" Her voice heavy with sorrow as her words reached his ears. Dean thought he was going to be physically ill. That son of a bitch! Samael would pay for what he did. He could not even begin to fathom what she went through at that bastard's hands. Getting up she went over to Dean and wrapped her arms around him as if to say things would be alright that it was the dark before the light. "I'm going to talk to Markus." She reached out and stroked his cheek. He kissed her forehead as she went to tend to Markus. Dean went and sat down by Brooklyn. It was killing him to see her lay there still, motionless and cold. A shaky hand reached out to touch her face. He jerked it back as if her skin was acid. She was dead. He closed his eyes as he said silently to her "Brook, come back to us. Cas needs you, Markus needs you and I need you. It's not right without you here. We miss you. Just come home." Sighing he got up slowly but not before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips. Not being able to be in the room any longer he went to join Tariel and Markus.

The walls leaked blood and entrails as the angels made their way through the depths of Hell. The smell of sulfur burning their angelic senses. They had to go further than any angel had before. They knew the demons could sense their approach as they continued at their breakneck speed. Castiel continued to lead as he could sense her soul. The strength of her cries got stronger as they inched closer to her. Gabriel kept watch as he was armed with a rather large sword. He had used it many times and knew it was their best defense against what the angels were about to face.

Lucifer could feel the angels marching closer. He smiled to himself as he held the hourglass shaped charm in his hand looking at the grains contained within it. Brooklyn Ravenwood, last daughter of Gabriel. Soon she would be one of his dark angels.

**Next chapter up soon! I know I am getting this done really fast I know but this just has been coming to me and I did not want to stop writing! Thanks for everyone who has been keeping updated with this store**


	6. Suicide Mission

_**Note:**_ I do not own the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own all of the OC's that appear. Again I wish to thank all of the readers who have been reading and reviewing my stories! You have been the best!

_The angels square off against the Dark One…._

The angels continued the onward march towards the Dark One. The lower demons taunting and grabbing at them as they passed through the levels of Hell. Blood and entrails coated the walls giving the appearance that the walls themselves were moving. The wails and screams of the damned echoing around the seraphs begging to be released from their eternal torment. As much as their endless pleas tugged at Castiel he had to remain focused. Brooklyn needed him. But he needed her more. With increased urgency the angel pushed himself harder with Gabriel keeping up. The claws of the demons burned with each strike but still the angels remained steadfast. They could feel the minions of Hell lashing out at them tearing at their wings and whatever else they could lay their claws on. Gabriel used his sword lashing out at the demons that dare to stop them. The cries of the demons resonating as the sword sliced at the creatures. The bright glow of the angels lighting their way through the darkness as they weaved in and out of the endless links that bound countless souls with hooks and spikes only increasing the pain and suffering. The attacks increasing in frequency and intensity as higher level demons joined in the onslaught of the angelic intruders. Finally the pair laid eyes upon their destination.

The doors were made of human bones bound by human skin and flesh. The floor and walkways composed of the entrails and hair of the condemned. Gabriel took the lead as he forced the doors open treading across the threshold with caution. Castiel kept close proximity to the Archangel as they entered the lair of Lucifer. The walls were etched with depictions of battle and the Falling. Castiel shuddered as he could feel the darkness and bleakness trying to take over. "I can hear her, Gabriel. She knows we are near." He told the older angel. Gabriel only nodded in response as they headed toward the inner sanctum where Lucifer would be. He could feel his daughter's despair at being down here. It definitely was a place of despair and hopelessness. The walls gave way to souls that were what Lucifer had deemed important or special souls. They were not whipped or chained or tormented in the manner to which the others were. Rather they were bestowed the chance to be here away from the pain. The only condition was they had to guard and protect their Master from all intrusion. They stood on bases similar to the statues Castiel had seen on the ASU campus. Only those statues did not jump off with the malicious intent to kill him. The figures came alive as they sensed the angel's presence. The first two blocked the way with weapons drawn their faces contorted with hate covered in blood. The eye sockets hollow orbs staring back at the would be rescuers. Gabriel pulled his blade high ready to strike. The demon's charged at the angels but Gabriel easily eliminated them with one swing of the sword. More demons came at them but were defeated just as easily. Castiel stared as Gabriel cleared the way for them. He turned to Gabriel as Gabriel looked at him. "That was too easy" he said flatly. Castiel nodded as they continued.

Castiel could feel Brooklyn's desperation grow louder. She was scared and alone. She wanted to go home. But Lucifer held her close to him. He taunted her by saying no one was coming and that she would soon be theirs. She could have anything she wanted. She could have all the power she wanted at her fingertips. But he could feel her resisting the Dark Angel at every step of the way. He could sense the faith in her angel never wavering.

Lucifer anticipated the seraphs approach. Gabriel was one of the angels he sensed. They were once brothers in arms in better times. But now they were bitter enemies in battle. Gabriel just could not see that blindly following Him was getting them nowhere. He never regretted Falling although it was not his choice. But he was able to do things his way and however he wanted and saw fit. Enjoying the pleasures of the flesh or indulging in one of the 7 Sins without repercussion from anyone. And now as he rested comfortably on his seat of bone, flesh and blood he had the one thing Heaven wanted back: The soul of Brooklyn Ravenwood. He had heard about the decree to which one of the descendents of Gabriel would be born with powers that would rival any Archangel. This being would fight alongside their Chosen in the Last Battle. He smirked as he stared into the hourglass pendant. Samael had done well in delivering her to him. He even liked the pendant as it symbolized time was running out for the daughter of Gabriel. He would make her see things his way. The defiance she held illuminated the pendant in his dark hand. "It's no use, little one. You may scream and cry out to your Castiel but it will be for naught. The longer you are down here the more you will turn my way." Lucifer told the grains of sand.

Brooklyn could not speak but could still sense her Cas was getting closer. He could feel her sadness and loneliness that she was feeling being trapped. She wanted to go home back to everyone she loved and knew. She missed hunting. She was unaware of the prophecy that told of her being the powerful one to help lead the Chosen. She kept reaching out to Castiel drawing him closer. She knew they would get her back despite the malicious laughter of Lucifer.

Gabriel and Castiel reached the last door. Human teeth made up the handle as Gabriel pushed it open using his powers. He had no desire to touch the tainted surface as it could taint his own angelic essence. They entered to find Lucifer sitting on his throne with Damon, Alistair and the Boy King by the Dark Angel's side. Lucifer merely sneered at the two as they stood there. "What only two of you? I would have thought that God would send in more of the God Squad then just you two! Either he has incredible faith in you or He is incredibly stupid! I am going to bet on the latter." The Dark Angel hissed at the angels. Castiel cast his now dark blue eyes at Samael. The Boy King merely smirked at the angel. "Come to play hero again? You must really love her. Well lemme tell you, Cassie, I can see why you do" The demon continued smirking at the angel. Castiel narrowed his eyes even more at the demon. He wanted to tear the demon apart for what he had done to his Brooklyn. He didn't have to hear it from Samael for he already knew what he did to her. Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "You will not be leaving here in one piece, Gabriel. Do you really think that we would let you, an Archangel, leave? Oh no you are much too great a prize for us!" Lucifer continued.

Castiel retorted at Lucifer's words. "I think you are mistaken. We will be leaving with Brooklyn's soul and we will be back on Earth with her." Samael growled and leapt at the angel. Using his powers Castiel stopped the demon in mid air. They may be in Hell but they could still use their powers. Samael stood up as anger flashed in those yellow eyes. Using his own freaky mind trick he flung the younger angel against the wall holding him there. "Nice try there, Cassie, but you forget who you are dealing with!" With Castiel being tied up Damon and Alistair launched their own attack against Gabriel. The Archangel was ready for the demons as he cut a swath through the air injuring both brothers across their mid sections. The demons wailed out in excruciating pain as the sacred blade scorched their black skin. Those two were never very bright even in life, Gabriel thought. The Archangel turned to Samael as the demon inflicted its dark torment on Castiel. "I told you, Holy Roller, she was going to pay for her interference. And now she is right where she should be and it is too late to save her" he taunted the angel. Castiel fought back against the Boy King. "You are wrong, Samael. It is not too late to bring her back. You underestimate her, demon. She is much stronger than you will ever be" the demon delivered a blow to the angel causing him to wince in agony. The angel looked up to see Gabriel charging at the demon. Samael moved with inhuman speed out of the way of Archangel's blade. Gabriel stopped within inches of Castiel. Spinning back around Samael was nowhere to be seen. Lucifer was now standing wearing Brook's soul around his neck. "Looking for this?" He dangled it off his neck shining brightly. Castiel felt her get stronger knowing he was there. It made him that much more determined to get the pendant from the Dark Angel. Gabriel looked at him sideways knowing what Castiel planned on doing. Realizing it was a suicide mission Gabriel and Castiel still charged at the Dark Angel. Lucifer remained still despite the angels charge. Lucifer raised his hand stopping the two in mid attack. With another swift move the two angels were slammed against the wall unable to move. Lucifer strolled up to the two captive angels taking Gabriel's blade away from him. "Nice blade, Gabe. Lemme guess, Michael crafted it. Only he would take such pride and effort in creating a masterpiece such as this. Pity he never made anything like this for me. After all we were all close" Lucifer spat out the last word at Gabriel. "It was your choice to turn your back, Lucifer. You could have just as easily shunned the temptations before you and remained." Gabriel flatly said. Lucifer grew angry at the calmness of Gabriel's words. "You are so blind, Gabriel. You follow orders without question to the T. Did you ever wonder why you were told to do the things you were? Never wonder what it was like to have the pleasures that humans do? The touches, sensations, feelings and desires? We were revered but they are the favored ones. I wanted that and I have no regret for that decision" Lucifer said angrily. "Soon I will be walking the Earth and I will have the daughter of Gabriel as one of my leaders. Too bad you two will not be around for my triumphant return"

A growling sound made the angels look towards the hall way. Lucifer grinned as he heard his beloved hound approaching. The beast wore a collar etched with bone. Its eyes were blood red and its teeth razor sharp. Its fur coal black. Lucifer approached the evil hound and scratched it on the head. He shot a look at his prisoners speaking in a dark tone "Malus is rather starved so to speak and he has a taste for things pure such as seraphs don't you?" The beast only growled deeper in response. Lucifer continued to scratch the beast's head.

Markus, Dean and Tariel waited and prayed. Markus prayed to the Old Gods for help. Dean just prayed to whatever deity would hear him and Tariel prayed to her Father. All three held out hope that one of their prayers would be answered. They all linked hands as they continued their vigil.

Lucifer had let Malus go after the angels. It first went for Gabriel seeing as how its Master hated the green eyed being. Gabriel screamed out in pain as the beast tore at it. Gabriel struggled to maintain control despite the relentless attacks from the hellhound. Castiel struggled against his invisible bonds as he could only watch his brother suffer. The bites burned and coursed through Gabriel's being. It felt like he was being poisoned and it was leaking inside him fighting to take over. Feathers were strewn around as the beast ripped the Archangel's wings apart sinking its teeth into the massive span. His cries and wails were sickening for Castiel. Lucifer sat there grinning as he dangled the pendant. The Boy King had come back to enjoy the show. "You know, Cassie, I may just make Brookie my own once she turns. After all I have developed a fondness for her you could say" grinning from ear to ear at the angel. Castiel merely hardened his stare at the demon. He closed his eyes and could feel Brook reaching out to him once again. She had tried to free herself but Samael had the foresight to know she would try that and sealed her prison. The sand glowing bright to a blue color around the Dark One's neck. Lucifer merely chuckled at her reaction to Samael's words.

**Next chapter up soon! Do not fret though for I do not plan on either of the guys to bite the big one! Please do review to let me know how I am doing!**


	7. To Hell And Back

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own all of the OC's that appear however. I want to thank everyone that has been following these stories and/or reviewing them as they are updated! You are all the best and I appreciate your support!

_The end is near for one side as the battle reaches its climax…_

Gabriel's cries continued to echo through Castiel's ears as the hellhound continued its relentless campaign of tearing and shredding the Archangel. Castiel continued to struggle against the powerful force that kept him in place. "Gabriel, you have to fight!" the younger angel pleaded with his older brother. "Your little pep talk isn't going to help your friend" Alistair smirked as he stood in front of the younger seraph. Castiel looked down to see an array of instruments and tools of Alistair's own design. Picking up a rather intricate designed blade, the demon's eyes flashed to black as he approached his victim. Castiel realized he was hearing his own wails of pain as Alistair slowly sliced through the being. "Music to my ears!" the demon exclaimed as he continued moving the blade further down. Castiel's angelic body began to tense up attempting to quell the sharp shooting pain that rang throughout his very essence. Alistair replaced the knife on the stone slab and ran his finger over the other tools until he decided upon an oddly shaped tool that resembled a cross between pliers and scissors. Turning to the angel, Alistair grabbed the being's arm pulling it down to his level. He grinned with pure delight as the instrument pierced the angel digging deep within. His flashed wild with joy and pure malice as he observed the reaction Castiel gave as he could feel the cold metal cut through him. Lucifer watched as the angels were being torn apart bit by bit. Looking down he saw the pendant glaring red at the horror that unfolded. Dangling it in front of him he tilted his head at the anger that Brooklyn was exhibiting.

"What's the matter, little one? Upset that your angels are the ones suffering especially Angel Boy? Aw what a pity! No one can help them now. Soon all three of you will be my dark angels." The pendant merely turned brighter at the Dark One's smugness. As he continued to admire the trinket, a flash and flapping sound made him jerk up. "NO!" He screamed out loud as he saw what had caused the commotion. "Looks like we interrupted fun time for Lucifer. You know I always did love being the party crasher!" Michael taunted as Uriel merely smirked. "Did you really think that we wouldn't notice what you were up to?" Lucifer's eyes flashed blood red as several more angels appeared with swords drawn. Michael's sword burned bright as the flame expanded across the metal.

Seeing his fellow Archangel in extreme distress, Michael charged at the hellhound striking the hound between the shoulder blades with his blade. The hound howled as the holy weapon was embedded deep into the dark beast's body. Michael braced himself with one foot as he pulled the sword out from the now dead creature. He turned to Alistair eyes turning a deep violet at the sight before him. As the Archangel charged the high ranking demon Alistair grinned. "Sorry, Mikey, not today" and with that the demon and its tools of torment vanished. Motioning to two of the angels, Michael spoke "Take our brothers and see to it they are properly cared for." Nodding, the angels tenderly freed Castiel and Gabriel and carried them out in a flash of light and wind. Michael turned to Lucifer as those bright violet eyes darkened. "Oh I am so scared. The great Michael and his band of warriors come flapping in to save the day. Oh somebody help me!" The Dark One sarcastically exclaimed as he raised his hand. On command several demons appeared and encircled Lucifer ready to protect their Master to the bitter end. Once they were some of the finest troops in some of the best armies in the world but now spend their eternity guarding the One who spared their lives in exchange for service in his army. The angels etched closer to the creatures prepared to fight. "Ready! Onward!" Michael bellowed as the angels stormed the protective ring with blades drawn ready to draw demonic blood. The demons met their foes as angel and demon struggled against one another. Swords drew blood of angel and demon alike. The angels began to gain the upper hand as the remaining seraphs slaughtered the remaining defenders. Cries of pain and agony arose from both sides as the wounded and dying fell to the ground. Blood of holy and vile blending together as the bodies fell into heaps on top of one another. Some writhed around as the wound slowly killed them where they lie. Some impaled as the sword of their adversary run through them in one swift motion. Others missed limbs where others had been pierced continuously and subjected to a slower more agonizing death.

Michael and Lucifer remained locked in a dance of death. The Archangel and Dark One battled for supremacy as their blades clashed creating sparks with each strike. Michael had improved on his weaponry since Lucifer was last on the surface. Michael struck at the Dark One grazing his arm causing Lucifer to cry out in agony. The fiery sword cutting into the demon's flesh. Lucifer fell to his knees grabbing the wounded limb. Seeing as this was his chance, Michael ripped the pendant off the cowering being's neck holding it tight in his hand. Michael then lifted his blade ready to deliver the death blow but was stopped as a female presence stood between them. "That is not very nice, Mikey! Lucifer is my friend and you can't hurt him!" Lilith raised her hand as her eyes turned white. Michael felt the evil reach in him crushing him from the inside out. The female demon began to close the raised fist causing the Archangel to fall upon his knees crying out in pain as he felt himself begin to succumb to the darkness wanting to get in. Just as the Archangel was ready to give in a strong force jolted Lilith slamming her against the wall. Uriel kneeled to Michael's side wrapping one arm around his comrade's shoulder. As Lilith attempted to regroup Uriel delivered another blow but this time with Michael's sword. Not a death blow but it was still enough to stop her dead in her tracks and make her wail in pain as the flame sliced across her leg. "Still the crazed little demon she always has been. Come now, brother, let us get out of this disgusting place" Uriel steadied Michael as they fled in a combination of a bright flash and gust of wind. Michael held the pendant tight in his hand never letting it go. His mission complete.

Markus looked up as he saw Uriel and Michael standing before them. They looked as if they had been to Hell and back so to speak. "Where are Castiel and Gabriel?" His eyes darting between both angels. Michael answered "Lucifer tormented both but were saved and were taken to be healed. Lucifer had released his hellhound on Gabriel and Alistair went after Castiel. They were both hurt greatly and will require some time to heal." Dean and Tariel looked at the two still forms in the chairs. Dean had hoped that they would be back. Michael stepped over to Markus and held something out for him. "Brooklyn's soul? But how? I thought that Lucifer was keeping under close guard?"

"There was a battle and I had impaired him long enough to get her soul back from him. She is back in safe hands now" Michael smiled at the hunter as the pendant began to glow a beautiful gold color. Markus smiled down at it. "I know you are happy to be home. You do not know how much we missed you" Tears rolled down Markus' face realizing that his Brook was home. He raised his head to thank the angels but they were gone. Lucifer had been wrong. Time was not against the hunter. Time had always been on her side. Markus turned to Dean and Tariel who merely gazed upon the item in his hand. "How do we put her soul back in her? Do we break the glass or is there a spell?" Dean asked Markus. As Markus was about to answer a muffled sound made the trio look over to the two still forms that were slowly coming back to life. Castiel opened his eyes and glanced over at the hunters and angel that were staring right back at him. Gabriel slowly began to awaken and was rubbing his eyes with thumb and finger in typical human manner. "Cas! Gabriel! You're both alright!" Markus cried out as the two angels slowly began to become more coherent and realized they were not in Hell being a hellhound's chew toy or Alistair's personal guinea pig. No they were in Markus's home safe. Castiel faced the hunter as his gaze was drawn to the pendant in his hand. A smile began to edge up on the corners of the angel's mouth.

"Brook's soul. Michael did it" Relief washing over his face seeing the charm begin to glow once again as the being within sensed Castiel was alive and well. Getting up he crossed the room to Markus and gently took the pendant in his hand. It felt warm against his skin. It was her in there. Not wasting another moment Castiel darted down the hallway to Brooklyn's room. As he laid eyes upon her, shock and horror came over him. He was sickened with distress as he saw the true extent of what Samael's hand did to her. Cuts and bruises covered her body along with numerous other injuries that he had inflicted upon her. He closed his eyes willing away all marks and indications of what transpired. He was glad that the charm was enclosed in his hand for he did not want to Brook to see what Samael had done to her body. Slowly opening his eyes his powers had wiped away the angry welts and gashes that had once been there. Holding the pendant to his lips he kissed it softly feeling her essence through the clear barrier. Using every fiber in his angelic being Castiel used his power to force the pendant to shatter in his hand. Upon the destruction of her prison, Brooklyn found her way back into body as a golden streak shot straight in the lifeless form.

Castiel watched as the color of her skin transformed from the pale death white to the warmer fuller color of life that he knew. Her chest expanded and contracted as her body once again began to take in air. The angel placed a hand over her chest feeling the heart inside beating strong. Her head began to move as her facial expression changed from that of emotionless to that of recognition as her eyes opened and roamed around her room until they landed on her angel. Castiel began to feel his vessel react to her return as he felt hot tears brim and fall down his face. Emotions began to swell within him as she slowly turned her entire body to him. "Cas…" she whispered as her hand extended out reaching for his face. Castiel leaned in to her hand feeling the warmth beneath his face. He closed his eyes as the tears continued unabated. He kissed her palm and fingertips. "I thought I lost you in Hell. I thought that I was not going to make it back alive. I thought I would not be back to see you again, hold you, kiss you and tell you over and over how much I love you" he sobbed. Brooklyn slowly sat up in bed not caring that she lay naked under the covers. "Cas, I never stopped believing that you would come back to me. That I would be brought back. My faith and love in you never wavered even as I saw what Alistair and that damn hellhound did to you both." Castiel leaned his forehead against hers stroking her face. She was back and alive. Back with him again. Brooklyn wrapped her healed arms around her angel holding him close to her. "I'm not going anywhere, Cas."

Castiel looked up to see Dean, Tariel, Markus and Gabriel standing in the room. He smiled at them for he knew that the hunters and angel had prayed for them to succeed and bring their Brooklyn back. The group noticed that there was not a single mark upon her body. It was as if someone took an eraser and wiped away all the injuries and old scars. Her skin was flush with life. Castiel pulled back softly telling her that they had visitors. Pulling up the covers over her chest she turned to face her over loved ones. She was at a loss for words so she smiled at them showing that she was happy to be home. She could feel her own tears trickle down her face as she finally realized that she was truly home.

**Next chapter up soon! Thanks again for all the support!**


	8. Ramifications

_**Note: **_I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own all of the OC's that appear. Again I want to thank every single person that has been reading and/or reviewing my stories! I really appreciated all of the support that has been shown and I hope that you are enjoying this latest update!

_While Brooklyn continues to recover from her ordeal, the ramifications of Samael's excruciating torment begin to reveal themselves…_

It had been a month since Brooklyn was brought back from Hell. One month since she was raised from perdition by the angels. One month since she had laid eyes on her Cas once again.

She was beginning to recover and feel like her old self again. However when she ventured outdoors she always seemed to have a bodyguard whether it be Brady, Markus, or Cas. The trio had vowed never to let her fall into Samael's hands again. What he had done to her was unspeakable and beyond words in describing what he had unleashed upon her. Brady wanted to hunt down the Boy Bastard and make him pay dearly but was persuaded by Markus not to do something that foolish. Samael would be anticipating a retaliation attack. Brady had seethed when he had arrived back from a hunt in rural Georgia with Bobby when Markus had filled him in with what had happened. Brady had lost it as rage surged throughout his body. Castiel had to calm him so he could get a level head back on those broad shoulders. For now he would bide his time and wait until the Boy Bastard was caught off guard. Markus would have to keep a close eye on the young hunter concerned that he would try to go after Samael on his own.

Brooklyn began to fall back into her daily routine of training with Cas which was mixed in with her usual workout routines. The physical and mental exercises helped her to get over the pain as she worked on channeling her anger and frustrations through her breathing and physical training. Castiel had observed Brooklyn exerting more energy than usual. He attributed it to Brooklyn trying to exorcise the anguish and fury she had bottled up deep down. He watched as she pummeled the bag over and over alternating between upper cut and cross punches. The sweat began to bead on her face and body as she increased her intensity and frequency gritting her teeth and snarling almost as she continued. She felt a cry of anguish escape her as she delivered a final upper cut to the bag then collapsing on the floor exhausted. Cas rushed to her side holding her up as she fought to control her labored breathing. She could read Cas' face as concern etched itself across his handsome face. His blue eyes wide with worry as he had witnessed Brook go at the bag with ludicrous speed. "Brook, are you alright?" He touched her sweat laden and flush face as he could feel her heart beat returning to normal. She sat up and attempted to stand up with her angel holding her around the waist as she stood on shaky legs. He tightened his hold on her as they proceeded up the stairs to the bathroom. He knew what would help her. She sat there on the toilet as she allowed her angel to peel away the soaked garments and deposit them on the floor. When she sat there naked he removed his own clothing and drew up a nice hot shower for her.

He held her with one arm as he lathered her from her head to her feet. He skillfully and tenderly ran the loofa sponge along every inch of her small frame. He knew she was still healing and Gabriel had told him that she would need him greatly as part of the healing process. Nodding with self approval the angel ran the water across her body to rinse away the soap. Once that was completed, he proceeded to wash and rinse her auburn hair. She leaned into his gentle touch as he massaged his fingers along her scalp. A small moan escaped her lips as she relaxed under his caress. It had broken his heart that she was brutalized and was alone to face Samael. He felt that she had fought and struggled against him but he had overpowered her over and over again taking pleasure in what he did to her. Samael was going to pay for what he did. Finishing the task he turned off the water and carefully rang the water out of her hair. Pulling the curtain back he grabbed one of the towels he laid out he wrapped her body in it. Quickly he covered himself with the other and ferried her to their room. Closing the door he placed her on the bed. She remained motionless as he worked to dry her off with his towel. He looked up to see those grey eyes filled with sadness. "I'm broken, Cas" she whispered. Holding her close to his body he replied to her "No you are not, Brook. You are not broken. I know that you are very sad and angry about what happened and that you may feel lost and broken. But I am always here. I am never going to let you go. I love you so much" He felt her lean arms encircle his wet back as she felt solace in that position. She had suffered a setback in her healing. Cas just held her not wanting to let her go. Slowly she pulled away from his embrace and gazed into those wondrous blue eyes. He saw a small flicker of amber in those grey orbs. She was slowly coming back around. Castiel let a small smile etch upon his face at the sight. Brooklyn faintly smiled back. "I think we should get dressed, Cas" she suggested. Her angel nodded in agreement as she stood up and finished drying off. She made a motion for Cas to turn around as she dried his back for him. As she ran the cloth down his back she could feel that old feeling of warmth and love rising back within her soul. The despair and anger that had been in control was being chased away by the new emotions.

After they dressed, the pair headed down the hall to the kitchen. It was almost noon and she was rather hungry. As she raided the cabinets, Brooklyn began to feel dizzy and gripped the counter tight for support. Tightening her eyes shut Brooklyn remained in the position until the dizzy spell passed. Turning her head she was relieved to see Cas had not witnessed her episode. She had been having them for a few days now and chalked it up to her lack of sleep and over exertion in her training sessions. Shaking her head slightly Brooklyn commenced raiding the cabinets until she decided on the two cans of Campbell's Select Southwestern Vegetable Soup. She retrieved a small pot out of another cabinet and poured the can's contents in. While the soup was heating up she found the bread on the shelf and the cheese in the fridge. Putting the ingredients together she created two grilled cheese sandwiches to go along with the soup.

She brought the food and dishes to the table. She motioned for her angel to go first since she was still a bit light headed. Slowly she ate her soup and sandwich savoring every bite like it was her last. Cas watched her as she ate seeing that she was totally into what she was consuming. He took it as a good sign since a healthy appetite was what she needed. He had been watching her like a hawk when it came to meals. The first few weeks had been brutal for her since she refused to eat and when she did it was very little. Cas was afraid he would have had to seek help until he decided to give her time and sure enough she began to eat more on her own. He let her take more soup as he wanted her to eat more. She had lost a considerable amount of weight as a result of her trauma. Markus had sought the help of a healer he knew earlier on. Daniel had given Markus a small satchel of a remedy that would help her get her appetite back. He had dispensed it in her tea she drank at night. Slowly but surely she was regaining her normal eating habit and the weight slowly came back filling out her abnormally small body. Her face had started to appear fuller and her body healthier in appearance.

After lunch Brooklyn went to lay down for a nap. The training had worn her down and she needed to rest her body. Castiel joined her lying on his side next to her. He placed a protective arm around her drawing her close. He kissed her lightly as she let sleep take over. "I am not leaving you, Brook. I will be right here when you awaken" he promised her.

Brooklyn awoke to her room being gone replaced with the walls and floor of the building she was held at. She stood there frightened and unable to move. Her eyes reflecting panic as she desperately searched for her angel. "CAS!" She cried out only to hear her own voice echoing back to her. The room was cold like a morgue as she felt herself begin to shiver uncontrollably. She sat down curling up into a ball fighting to keep her heat from escaping. She lowered her head into her chest as she drew her knees in closer and tighter. It was then she felt that she was not alone. She began to feel herself warming up as the presence covered its body with her own absorbing her chill as its heat transferred to her. "Cas…I knew you would never leave…" She stopped mid sentence as she realized in horror who her rescuer was. Samael! She jerked out of his long arms and backed herself against the wall. She could feel her heart racing wildly in her chest ready to burst out. "You stay the Hell away from me!" She yelled at the demon. Samael merely smiled as he approached Brooklyn.

Slamming a hand on the wall to the left of her and the other to her right he leaned in to her face until his lips brushed hers. "You think you can escape me, Brookie? Well you're wrong. Dead wrong. You see while you were in my company I made sure that we would be linked forever."

"And how was that?! Binding your soul to mine by burning a binding symbol in me? By tainting my blood with yours? What sick trick did you pull on me?" She snarled at her former captor. Samael widened his grin as he stroked her face and hair. Brooklyn closed her eyes cringing at the touch of the Boy King. "No my dear. But you will find out in due time" he leaned in kissing her lips hard forcing his tongue in her mouth as he pinned his body against him. She struggled against him but it only turned him on further as he used his powers to keep her firmly in place as his hands ran across her body and underneath her clothing. He began ripping her clothes off her body. She screamed and cried out in protest fighting him with every ounce of her being. But it was no use as he had succeeded in tearing her clothing off her body. Once she was bare he ripped his own clothes off and advanced on her…

Brooklyn woke up screaming at the top of her lungs. Castiel wrapped himself around her attempting to calm her down. "BROOK! BROOK! It was just a dream. Please calm down. He cannot hurt you anymore. I am here now. I will not let him hurt you, I promised you that" The angel placed two fingers on her forehead putting her into a dreamless sleep. Samael had gone after her in her dreams. He was going to have to find a way to protect her while she slept. He looked down on the peace that settled across Brooklyn's face. Sadness gripped his soul as he knew that she may not be free of Samael's grip. Leaning in he kissed her forehead and made her a solemn vow "I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. I will lay my life on the line for you to protect you from Samael. Even if it is the last thing that I do."

As he slept holding her tight, Castiel did not realize that the dreams and mental anguish was only the tip of the iceberg for the most heartbreaking ramification had yet to reveal itself.

**Next chapter up soon! Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing!**


	9. Illness

_**Note: **_ I do not own the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own all of the OC's that appear in my various stories. Again I want to thank everyone for supporting, reading, and/or reviewing my stories! I truly appreciate all of the support that has been shown.

While it is the holidays and everyone is out and about I know that many of you will not be around to read the updates but no fear for they will be here for you when do get back!

_Samael's prophetic message reveals itself to Brooklyn…_

The nightmares had been on and off for Brooklyn as time progressed. Markus had managed to track down Daniel and get a remedy that would help for her to sleep better and deeper. That seemed to decrease the nightmares and allow her to be at peace once again. She began to feel her energy return as a result of the sleep that she was getting. It felt great not being depraved of crucial rest since she had gone back to hunting with Brady and Cas. It was as if she not missed a step in her honed hunting skills. They had tracked down an elemental that was lurking around the old pueblo ruins and reservation. The Navajo that lived there had lived in fear of the being and dared not venture out at night for that was when the elemental revealed itself to any unfortunate soul that was foolish enough to go out. The trio had managed to get it cornered in the adobe that was once held for ceremonies and religious gatherings. The creature appeared to them in the guise of a cougar ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

Sensing its apprehension, Brooklyn approached the creature reaching out to it. Stroking its fur she began to communicate with the entity. Why are you here? She had asked silently. The elemental had replied it was summoned to destroy the Navajo that lived nearby. It seemed its summoner was a nearby energy company executive that had accidentally discovered a vast untapped energy source beneath the reservation. When the Navajo had refused to sell and leave the man conjured the elemental in hopes it would drive them away and he could buy the land.

Using her knowledge of Native American medicine and practices, Brooklyn sent the elemental to the next plain granting it the peace it so desperately sought. As for the man, Castiel had seen to it that he would never harm anyone again. One could say that the man lost his religion.

As they walked to her truck, Brooklyn felt an uneasy feeling building in the pit of her stomach. The feeling continued to rise until she had her head between her knees vomiting everything she had consumed that day. Her stomach muscles hurt from the violent heaving she endured. She continued to heave until she was heaving up stomach acid and phlegm. Brady rushed to her side bracing her with his arm. "Brook! What's wrong, girl? You okay?" She could only shake her head as she felt more violent heaving rack her body. Castiel supported her on the other side until her body stopped heaving itself up and out. Brady handed her a bottle of water which she gratefully accepted and swished her mouth several times before she was ready to move on. Leaning on her angel Brooklyn let him lead her back to the truck. Bouts of nausea washed over her as they sped home. Brady drove as she lay in the back seat leaned up against Castiel. He stroked her face as pain washed over her. She moaned in agony and doubled over as the nausea tormented her relentlessly. She felt as if her insides were being ripped apart from the inside out.

Markus had brewed up some licorice and peppermint tea to kill her pain. Slowly she sipped it not wanting to rush to the bathroom every two minutes. As she continued to ingest the soothing liquid sip by sip she could feel her stomach relent and settle down granting her relief. She leaned her head back in the couch trying to manipulate her breathing so that it would help speed her recovery. "How ya feeling, Sun Devil?" Brady asked his friend. Turning to him she smiled hap hazard at him. "My insides don't feel like they want to lurch out. I guess that would be a good thing." Brady grinned at her attempt at humor. Leaning in he kissed her forehead and headed off to shower and get some much needed sleep. She felt very worn out after her ordeal. She was not sure what could have made her so sick like that and so suddenly. She felt weak and shaky like when she had that stomach virus when she was 18. She could not keep anything down for three days and was weakened immensely afterward. It must a virus, she thought to herself as she tried to stand and head to the bathroom.

When she entered she found Cas already there pulling out some towels for them. She tilted her head at him as he looked back. "I was going to come get you. You have had a long day and sensed you could use a nice shower to make you feel better" He said to her as he gently pulled her in and seated her on the toilet. She could not help but to smile at the gesture. He always knew how to make her feel better even when she was sick and nasty feeling. Turning on and adjusting the water Cas set to removing her dirty clothing and tossing them in the hamper. He then turned to his own dirty garments to which he promptly tore off and tossed in the hamper as well. Turning and smiling to Brooklyn he helped her up feeling the warm skin against his. She stepped in the shower with Cas right behind her.

The water cascaded over her easing the sore tight muscles in her back. She tried to work out the kinks but could not reach them. Cas saw this and with his strong hands worked the sore and tense muscles feeling Brooklyn melt under them. She had suffered enough and he tried to ease her pain anyway he could. Brooklyn turned to him laying her head upon his chest listening to his heart beating in sync with hers. She wrapped her arms around his tight waist snuggling against him. He tilted her head up to his as he leaned in placing his lips over hers. Brooklyn felt herself eagerly returning his kiss and rather hungrily. The seraph could feel himself growing hard at her advance. He broke the kiss looking into those eyes. "Brook, I do not wish to continue if this will harm you. I know that you have been through a great deal and I do not want to hurt you any further…" She crashed her mouth against his. "Does that answer any concern you have, Cas?" Her eyes glazed with passion as he leaned back in. She wanted to know it was Cas she was with. That it was Cas she was making love to and only him. Cas lifted her with his arms pinning her between him and the shower wall. Brooklyn angled her hips for him as she let him slide in and slowly begin thrusting in and out of her. She opened her eyes to see her angel's bright blue ones staring back. It was Cas and only Cas. She groaned in pleasure as he kept thrusting in and out slowly and gently. Castiel wanted to take his time and not rush it. He wanted his Brooklyn to feel good to know that it was he that was taking her. "Cas…" Brooklyn whimpered as she felt her orgasm building in her abdomen and began to spread throughout her body. He gently sped up seeing that she was enjoying their lover's dance. He kissed her passionately as she began to come. Brooklyn slammed her hips against his increasing the time and sensitivity she felt. She tilted her head back groaning his name over and over. Castiel could feel his own building. The tightening becoming so intense until he could not hold on any longer. "Brook…" he groaned over and over as he came deep inside her. She felt herself coming again as she felt his release in wave after hot wave. Castiel continued thrusting until his body was spent. The remained as they were for several moments foreheads pressed together and eyes locked with one another. "I love you, Cas" she whispered to her angel. Castiel gently kissed her. "I love you too, my Brooklyn" he responded. He lowered her down and turned the water off. Reaching out and grabbing the towels he dried her off kissing her skin along the way. She shivered a little at his touch. He continued his "therapy" until she was completely dry. As he began to dry his own skin, Brooklyn grabbed her towel and assisted him running the soft cloth up and down his legs and between. It was territory she was all too familiar with. She knew every crevice and curve on her angel's form and loving dried it off.

When they finished their shower, Brooklyn changed into her favorite sleep pants and shirt while Cas settled for the pants that he always slept in. No shirt of course. As they crawled into bed Brooklyn pulled up the blankets over them as she snuggled in to her lover's body. She was soon asleep and did not feel the protective circle of wings closing around her.

Brooklyn rushed out of bed bolting for the bathroom. She barely made it when her stomach's contents came hurling back up and out. Her stomach hurting from the violent heaving she once again was subjected to. Remaining in that position she waited for the pain to pass. As she stood to go back to bed she dropped right back down as her stomach heaved violently once again. This time she felt a hand pull her hair back as Cas had heard her. "It's alright, Brook. I am here" His words soothing as she continued to get ill several more times. Finally once her stomach had decided it had enough tormenting her, Brooklyn managed to wash her mouth out and then flushed the stool. Cas carried her back to bed and laid her down tenderly. Eyeing the trash can nearby he set it on her side of the bed and pulled in beside her. She pulled her small form inside his larger one. "Cas, what's wrong with me?" she whispered. Her angel did not know what to say. "I do not know, Brook." He said sadly as she fell back asleep. He too let sleep take over.

The next morning, Brooklyn once again had to make a dash for the bathroom. She was really getting sick of this. Cas was there by her side as he held her hair back so nothing could get lodged in it. Brady and Markus heard the morning commotion and popped their heads in the bathroom. "Cas, what's wrong with her?" Brady asked as his eyes were wide with worry for his friend. "I think that is something that maybe a doctor should determine" Markus said voice stern. Brooklyn groaned in pain as she held her stomach tight. Markus seemed to be in thought but just at fast he shook it off.

The clinic was a plain white washed building north of Phoenix. It was a clinic that specialized in treating hunters and other special cases. There were many more throughout the county. Doctor Cassie Teague was on duty when Markus had brought in Brooklyn. Castiel held her waist since she was too shaky to walk on her own. "Markus bring her in here" Dr. Teague instructed them. Castiel picked up Brooklyn and laid her on the exam table. She only lay there as she was still feeling extremely ill. Dr. Teague began her exam by taking Brooklyn's blood pressure, pulse and temperature. She lifted her sleep shirt and gently pressed on her abdomen. Brooklyn cried out softly in pain as pressure was applied to her stomach. Dr. Teague's brow creased with contemplation. She turned to the three men. "I would like to do a more thorough exam of Brooklyn if you would please take seat out there I will call when I am done" Cas did not want to leave but Markus put a firm hand on his shoulder leading him out.

"Brooklyn I want you to change into this gown and lay down. I will be back in a minute" Dr. Teague left leaving Brooklyn to change into the paper thin excuse for a gown. She lay down closing her eyes as Dr. Teague knocked and re entered the room. "Okay, Brooklyn, I want you to put your feet in the stirrups and breathe for me" Brooklyn complied and felt Dr. Teague feeling around inside pushing her fingers against her uterus as if she felt something. Removing her gloves and washing her hands. She turned to Brooklyn. "I want to draw some blood and run a sonogram on you. And please let me do it okay?" She nodded her head as Dr. Teague tightened the tourniquet and pierced her skin with the needle drawing up a tube of blood. Handing it to the waiting lab tech she then got up and left for a moment only to return with the sonogram. As she shook the tube of lubricant Dr. Teague began asking some questions "How long have you been feeling this way?"

"About a week. It started with dizziness and then the nausea hit. I thought it was maybe due to the stress I had been under or a virus once I started getting ill." Dr. Teague nodded as she applied the gel to her abdomen. Clicking on the machine she ran the sensor over her lower abdomen focusing on one spot. She continued this for a few minutes then wiped the sensor off and turned off the machine.

A knock came as the lab technician handed over the blood work. Scanning the results, she looked at Brooklyn. "Okay get dressed and meet me in my office. I want to talk to you about the results that came back." Brooklyn pulled on her clothes as Cas came in. He wrapped his arms around her as Markus and Brady entered. "She wants to talk to me about the results" she muttered.

Dr. Teague was reviewing Brooklyn's charts when Brook entered with her entourage right behind. "Well the good is you are not pregnant since that was my initial suspicion based on your symptoms. Brooklyn, you were infected with a stomach virus. Nothing serious thankfully. This is a rather nasty strain of this particular virus and can take up to two weeks to be flushed out of your system. So for now I want you to take this prescription and take it easy. No hunting. You do not need to be bed ridden 24/7 but nothing strenuous. You are dehydrated and weak and you need to rest." Handing the prescription to her Brooklyn nodded. Castiel wrapped his arms around her which made her more at ease. "Do not worry, Cassie. Brooklyn will not be going anywhere for a while. She will be taking it very easy with three guys that ensure she is cared for" Markus said eyeing Brooklyn. Brooklyn knew she was outnumbered on this one.

"I want you back here in two weeks for a follow up to make sure are getting better. If she gets worse bring her in immediately. Here is my emergency number in case you need it" Markus nodded and the group left heading home.

Even though the blood test showed the cause of Brooklyn's illness, something else lurked within her body slowly invading her soul. Samael laughed as he sensed it growing…

**Next chapter up soon! Thanks for reading!**


	10. False Sense of Security

_**Note**_: I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own all of the OC's that pop up though. Again I want to thank everyone who has been following these tales that I weave. ALL OF YOU ARE THE BEST!!! You do not know how much I truly appreciate all of the support and positive feedback I have received!

_A false sense of security falls over Brooklyn as she recovers…however Samael's little surprise continues to slowly invade. _

Samael continued to laugh as Damon and Alistair watched with confused expressions plastered on their faces.

"What the Hell is so damn funny, Samael?" Damon asked as Samael's laughter began to subside until it had all but stopped. Turning to the Dynamic Duo, Samael looked at them both with yellow orbs burning. Sinister grin never dropping, Samael was more than delighted to enlighten the two demons as to the cause of his glee.

"Our dear Brooklyn is home with a rather nasty illness. I wanted to leave her with a small reminder of our time together…"

Not understanding, Damon pressed further "And the humor in that is?"

"Damon, Damon, Damon. Our dear Brooklyn had thought she was expecting a little bundle of joy courtesy of me. But, no, I have bigger things in store for her. That was just to stir the hornet's nest up a little. Set everyone on edge. You should have seen the look on Markus' face when he had the slightest notion to entertain that thought. It was priceless! Watching him have that minor freak out was great!"

Damon smirked as it soaked in. Shake up the DeTaurius clan a little then let them fall into a false sense of security then BAM! Strike them down. Oh how he loved being a part of this. He turned his head to look over at Alistair who merely stood there grinning back. It seemed that Samael was going to let him in on the fun too. Knowing his brother Alistair already had a running list of things he planned on carrying out once the opportunity arose. He could see the gears grinding upstairs.

"What exactly did you do to her that is going to cause so much heartache and suffering for the Brady Bunch? I mean what can be so bad that it will destroy Brooklyn Ravenwood?" Damon inquired. He was greeted with an evil more sinister grin as Samael began to let the duo in on the details.

"Let's just say that she will always be in my heart and I will always be in hers." Grinning at the brothers. Alistair and Damon knew exactly what he meant. This would definitely cause huge heartache for all involved. All they had to do was to bide their time. Samael stood facing the window his face dark as he felt the twinge in his chest. Soon Brooklyn would know exactly what he did to her...

Brooklyn continued to recover from the rather nasty illness that had found its way in her 3 days ago. The nausea was a killer and she could barely keep anything down but was better than what she had initially thought was the cause of her illness. She did not know what she would have done if she was pregnant. She could not think of anything worse than that. Softly shaking her head side to side as to not make herself any sicker, she eased back into the couch breathing slow and deep, a trick Markus taught her when she began training early on. The nightmares still plagued her but the brew Daniel had brought by helped her to sleep better on. That and Cas being by her side helped that much more.

She wasn't vomiting anymore but the waves of nausea had made her wish that she would. Markus sat down beside her on the large foot stool. His steel blue eyes meeting her grey ones. Extending his hand out he gently held her hand in his. He offered a warm smile at his daughter.

"You look better today, Brook. Sleep better?" His voice soft but traces of concern lingered.

Brooklyn took a deep breath "I'm still pretty sick to my stomach and I dread getting up for any reason. Then I feel tired a lot and wanna sleep. But if I do _he_ visits me with those fond memories of my time spent in Hell and of other things" she said bitterly. Markus moved closer wrapping his arms around her holding her tight. He knew that the tormenting nightmares and visions still haunted her as he was awaken on several occasions to her screaming out while enduring one of those night terrors. He felt Brooklyn slightly trembling beneath him. Markus continued to comfort his daughter.

"It's alright, Brook. Brady, Castiel, and I are here. You're safe with us" Markus' soothing words began to make inroads as Brooklyn began to calm down in his arms. Markus carefully laid her back on the couch as she had fallen asleep. Leaning down he kissed her forehead in fatherly fashion before getting up to leave. Brooklyn slept as another dream crept into her mind.

The breeze danced around her pulling at her black shirt and jeans she realized that she was a top a mesa somewhere in the desert. Brooklyn looked about observing her surroundings with quiet interest. Clouds started bubbling overhead swirling angrily as they grew and grew giving way to the shades of black beneath. Lightning streaked overhead as claps of thunder rumbled overhead Brooklyn. As the storm raged on around her a sudden stab in her chest made her fall to her knees. She held her hand on her chest in the hopes the gesture would ease the pain. She clenched her jaw as the pain only multiplied. Her eyes clamped shut so tight that they started watering. She dared not breathe for if she did she was afraid it would only increase the stabbing pain she continued to experience. Subsequently Brooklyn was unaware of the presence that stood before her.

"Someone feeling heartsick?" Brooklyn knew that vile voice. Looking up she saw Samael looking down smirking at her savoring the pain she was suffering. As she struggled to stand up, Brooklyn braced herself with her hands gripping the top of her thighs. Summoning the strength, she was able to face her former tormentor once again. Her eyes indifferent to his taunt.

"What, you can't face me when I'm awake so you take the coward's route and snake your way here? Why am I not surprised?" she retorted. Samael merely stood frozen in place sensing that she still was in a great deal of pain but masked it with sarcasm and hatred towards him. He took one step closer to her keeping his gaze tight with hers. The brown orbs flashed yellow as took another step towards her.

"You use snappy comebacks and sarcasm to hide the pain that you feel as we stand here. But you can only hide that agony for so long, Brookie. That little illness you are fighting, that was but a way to send panic across the DeTaurius clan. That was to show what I am capable of but I have something else planned. Something far worse than that, Brookie."

Samael continued to approach her until he was in her face. He stared her down as she refused to back down or relent to the demon. In an instant he had one hand around the back of her neck and the other firmly planted over her heart. Brooklyn felt the air rushing out of her lungs as he pushed his hand against her ribcage. The pressure brought her to her knees as Samael continued to keep his large hand firmly in place. The pain she felt earlier returned with a vengeance. This time it was so intense that she felt her world closing in. Slowly things turned to black as she fought to remain conscious. The last image her eyes laid upon was that of Samael leaning in pressing his vile lips upon hers and then saying "Soon, Brookie, real soon."

Brooklyn jolted upward regretting in doing so as the nausea crashed over her like a tsunami. Clutching her stomach she doubled over in pain. She reached out for her tea knowing it would quiet her hurting belly. She was within reach but the queasiness was proving to be too much for her to move. She fell back on the couch anguished over her current state. Brooklyn put a hand over her eyes silently damning Samael for this. A hand gently covered hers causing her to slightly relax. Looking she saw her angel sitting there with those bright blue eyes. The bright blue orbs reflected concern seeing her in such distress. Cas reached out to stroke her hair and forehead. Brooklyn gripped his hand gently holding it to her face. Turning Cas grabbed her tea handing it to her. Brooklyn gratefully took her drink sipping it slowly until she could feel her stomach settle allowing for her to breathe.

"I can't take this damned illness anymore! I can't wait to wrap my hands around that bastard's throat…" rage flashed in those grey orbs as she spat her threat out. Castiel sat patiently letting her unleash the fury she had towards Samael. When she was done she took a deep, slow and long breath followed by an exhale of the same intensity. "I feel much better now, Cas" she said with a small smile on her lips. Castiel smiled at her seeing that she had a much needed release. She reached out for his hand locking her fingers within his. The warmth of the angel's hand sent a small charge of energy through her which she swore had made her feel better. Her angel then pressed those soft lips on her forehead sending an overall feeling of warmth causing her to shiver but not from being cold. She pressed her forehead against his closing her eyes as she took in his scent. It was the cologne that his vessel was wearing when he descended into the man's body. Brooklyn had come to love the smell.

Castiel saw Brooklyn shifting her form on the couch allowing for him to join her. He carefully maneuvered his form behind her wrapping his protective arms around her. He lay there holding her with his head resting on her shoulder as her face buried deep within his chest breathing in the cologne that lingered on the tan coat and suit that he wore. He could feel the deep rhythmic breaths of Brooklyn as she slipped into a deep dreamless sleep. Courtesy of Cas of course. He kissed her forehead as he snuggled in watching her sleep.

As the angel and his love slept, Samael's little gift was slowly beginning to spread out within her heart invading one vein at a time. Brooklyn would not know what had hit her until it was too late.

Samael sat upon his chair of blood and bone smiling to himself. He could feel his little gift begin to awaken and grab a hold of her heart. Soon, he told himself, it will be too late and the DeTaurius clan will be broken and beyond repair. Hell will once again have reclaimed Brooklyn and have one of their dark angels back. Samael would be rewarded handsomely for his efforts. He had asked Lucifer if he could have Brooklyn as his own. Lucifer was but only more than obliged to honor the request. He had seen that Samael had an eye for the hunter even before he had turned to the dark side. He had seen the potential in her and that the incredible amount of power that she harnessed. Only she was not aware of her full potential.

Gabriel watched from the heavens as Brooklyn and Castiel sleep. He too was unaware of what was occurring within his daughter's heart.

**Thanks for reading!!! Next chap up soon!**


	11. Truths and Ticking Timebombs

_**Note:**_ I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that pop up. Again I want to thank all of you that have been reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts. YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!!!!! I appreciate all of the positive feedback and support that has been shown throughout this story!!

_The ticking time bomb inside of Brooklyn gets closer to exploding as she begins to feel some of its effects surface…._

The chest pains racked her body non-stop as she writhed in agony. Brooklyn fought to restrain the pain as she clutched her chest praying the torment would stop. Her jaw clenched tightly to the point her teeth were grinding into one another producing a gritty grinding sound. It was a challenge to breathe without tears falling down her face. She knew Castiel was feeling the pain as his own but had yet to see her angel appear. She lay on the bed curled up in a ball trying to ride out the onslaught of agonizing pain that shot through her chest. It was a thousand knives stabbing her over and over in sync. It felt as if the pain would never end and that she would be damned to endure the never-ending torment that was burning bright. But just as fast as the pains appeared they vanished just as rapidly. Brooklyn dared to unfold from the ball she had formed with her body. Slowly she unfolded one leg waiting for the pain to return. When it did not she unfolded the other leg with no difficulty. Sitting up she took a much needed long deep breath followed by an exhale. Where had those pains come from? She stood up off her bed and headed towards the kitchen. Searching the cabinets she found some of that licorice root tea and a mug. Putting on the kettle she went to sit down losing herself in her thoughts. The chest pains had come out of nowhere with such intensity that she was crying and screaming for the pain to end.

The whistling of the tea kettle broke her from her thoughts. Jumping up she turned off the stove then poured the boiling water in the mug. After pulling her tea bag out, Brooklyn popped some bread in for toast and sat back down. Taking a sip she heard the bread pop up and went to tend to her meager lunch. She ate out of necessity rather than out of want. She remained tense in apprehension of the chest pains returning. She was finally beginning to feel well enough that she could eat solid food and keep it down. She had a follow up with Dr. Teague that week and would be happy to report that her virus was getting its ass kicked out of her system. But now her new worry was the chest pains. Maybe they were just a fluke but something told her otherwise. She would ask when she went back but for now she would just let it slide. She had bigger things to worry about.

Samael had made himself known to her once again the day before last. Cas and Brooklyn had encountered the Boy King while in Tombstone. They were called down there in response to reports of a spirit that had been assaulting visitors to the Bird Cage. Victims recalled seeing a woman in period dress that resembled a show hall girl or prostitute. When the spirit was sighted the person or persons would feel a violent force thrust them backwards causing them to slam against the wall. Most sightings were in the main dance hall where performances blended with around the clock poker games.

It was after hours when Cas and Brooklyn had entered the dance hall now a museum armed with rock salt, two shot guns with salt filled bullets, two handguns with similar bullets and of course the Colt. Brooklyn had the itch to get out since she had been feeling better and begged Markus to let her go on this one. He had relented telling her that Castiel was going with her to which she happily agreed to.

Now here they were here in complete darkness anticipating the spirit's first move. The EMF meter's needle beginning to edge upward slowly at first then shooting to the other side going off the charts. The smell of cigar and cigarette smoke still lingered and the echoes of the dancers can be heard in the distance along with the sound of a piano's keys being tickled. She knew that the Bird Cage had multiple entities trapped roaming the halls but the one they wanted decided to materialize. She appeared to be a prostitute that suffered an untimely and violent death. Probably by a faceless John that had one too many and got too rough with the girl. Her face was twisted in anger and rage as she faced down the hunter and angel. She had to be no more than 18 years old with her youthful and once angelic looking face. Her neck bent at an unnatural angle indicating the means of her death. Brooklyn had replaced the meter with a handgun aimed directly at the spirit. Immediately the ghost lunged at the duo her skirts ruffling in silence as she closed the gap between her and the hunters. Brooklyn kept steady as her aim remained unwavering focused directly at the moving target. With one pull of the trigger the salt filled bullet hit the angry specter in the heart causing her to explode and vanish. It bought them some time.

"We need to move, Cas. She is gonna be one pissed off bitch when she returns" the angel nodded grabbing a handgun and checking it. She had taught her angel how to use the firearms in her artillery and he proved to be a fast learner. Brooklyn proved right as the spirit appeared angrier at being pumped full of rock salt. They both aimed and fired at the charging ghost. They stopped her in their tracks but as the ghost was vanquished for a second time an unwelcomed visitor came within their sights. The Boy King stood behind where the ghost once stood. His eyes flashing bright yellow as he stared at the pair. A sinister grin crossing his face as he addressed Cas and Brook.

"Well if it isn't Angel Boy and his human lover…So nice to see you two again."

"Can't say the same about you, Samael" Brooklyn responded as her hand reached for the Colt ready to use. Samael chuckled at her gesture. She knew by the time she had it cocked he would be gone. "Your hollow threat doesn't scare me, Brookie. By the way have you addressed any matters of the heart to Cas?" She knew he was speaking about her heart and the pains she had been having. Brooklyn merely narrowed her eyes at the demon, hand clenched tight around the Colt. She could feel the fury rising within her. Castiel placed a steady hand on her shoulder.

"Brook, he is goading you. He wants you to lose focus, let your emotions dictate your actions. Do not let him do that to you. You are much stronger than that."

Samael tilted his head and repeated the angel's words in a mocking manner as he crossed his arms with smugness in his smile. His eyes darted to Brooklyn. She felt nothing but disgust as he licked his lips and eyed her in the same manner he had when she was his hostage. He saw fear flicker in those grey orbs but then just as fast it was gone. Castiel, sensing the threat, stood in front of Brooklyn protecting her from the demon. His sapphire blue orbs hardening and narrowing at the Boy King as he continued his silent taunts with his body and eyes.

"Whatever you are thinking, Samael, that is as far as it is going to go. You are not going to get the chance to lay your hands on her again" Castiel reaffirmed the warning by expanding out the dark wings from behind him. Samael rolled his eyes and twirled his finger.

"You think you have her all protected and safe, Castiel, mark my words. You will not be able to save her when she needs you the most. You will live with the guilt knowing that you were unable to keep her safe when she was most vulnerable" he hissed as he stepped forward. Castiel tensed up ready to fight the demon. Samael waved a hand tossing the angel out of the way.

"Cas!" Brooklyn cried out as he landed against the wall. Samael stepped in front of her way. He grabbed her face with his hands. She struggled to break away from his grasp. He tightened his grip as he lowered his face until his lips were in front of hers. Brooklyn's face turned red from the vise like grip he held on her.

"Not so fast, Brookie. I mean what I say when I told you soon, you will be back with me and you will stay" He swept in pressing her lips against his. Her screams muffled by the embrace he had her in. He quickly pulled back his grin wide.

Castiel stood up to see Samael make his promise and seal it with his demonic lips. The angel charged at the demon grabbing him by collar of his shirt pinning him against the wall.

"You will stay away from her. For I am not the only one that will make good on this promise" Castiel's eyes went dark almost black as he pushed the demon higher on the wall. Samael laughed at the angel flashing his yellow orbs once again at the seraph.

"You can't stop me Angel Boy! You won't be able to protect her all the time. Not even that insipid Gabriel will able to do anything. She will be ours and there won't be a god damn thing you will be able to do about it!" And with that he was gone leaving Cas with his arms holding up air with his fists. He lowered his arms as he spun around seeing Brooklyn shaken and angry. She was wiping her lips in hopes of removing the taste of the demon from her. His blue orbs softened when he approached her. Brooklyn collapsed in his arms sighing deeply into his chest. Cas held her and lead her back outside to the truck and back to the hotel. She needed some TLC and he was going to give all that he could. It was then that the first pangs were felt in her chest.

She had not told Cas about the chest pains when they were in Tombstone since they were minute and passed within seconds. It was probably nothing since she had pains that came and went with no problems in the past. She didn't give them an afterthought as they went back to the hotel.

As she sat at the table finishing her tea and toast she began looking up online news sites for any unusual stories or articles that would indicate something other worldly. She continued scanning the sites for anything only to come up empty handed. Sighing she slammed the laptop shut and headed to take a much needed shower. It was only after the pains passed she noticed she was covered in beads of sweat which was probably her body reacting to the chest pains. Stripping down she stared at the reflection that stared back at her. You gotta get yourself together, Brook, she said to herself as she turned on the water and stepped in. She let the steady flow wash over her as she inhaled the steam in the hopes of easing her chest. She was hoping in vain as the first wave of pain hit suddenly with terrible accuracy. She clutched her chest unable to scream. Dizziness overcame her as she had to sit or risk slipping and having worse happen. Bracing herself she eased her body on the floor of the tub continuing to grip her chest tight. She struggled for breath as the agonizing contractions in her chest cut off her airway. She couldn't stand up as the room continued to spin. As she fought for air a wheezing sound rose from her lungs with each breath she attempted to take. The room was getting dark as her head pounded in sync with her chest and dizziness. The last sound she heard was her angel's voice calling out to her in a panicked tone.

Brooklyn came to several hours later. Her pains gone and she found herself able to breathe easily. Turning her head she saw Brady and Cas sitting by her bedside looking as if they had held a vigil. Sitting up her blanket slid down revealing she was naked beneath. But she didn't care as she straightened up. Brady lifted his head seeing she was awake and wrapped his arms around her.

"We thought we lost you! Cas found you in the shower incoherent and rolled up in the fetal position. What happened?!" His eyes welled up seeing she was ok.

"Brady, I can't say what happened to me. All I remember was eating then taking a shower then blacking out. And now I'm here with two worried faces looking at me as if I had come back from the dead."

Castiel grabbed her hand and stroked her face as he pressed his forehead to hers. "We did think we lost you. When I found you, you did not respond to me and you were lifeless in my arms when I carried you from the shower. Brook, what is wrong? Before I arrived I had a distinct pain in my chest that felt like fire burned inside me. What is going on?" she tried to look away but her angel held her face in his hand not giving her the chance to dodge his questioning eyes. She tried to fight it but realized it was for naught. Taking a long deep breath, she met his sad blue eyes as she began to explain to Brady and her Cas about the pains and the dream about Samael…

**Next chap up soon!!! Thanks for reading!!!**


	12. Heartbreaker

_**Note: **_I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own all of the OC's that pop up. I want to thank everyone that has been reading, reviewing and/or adding as an alert. YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!!!

_Things take a dire turn for Brook…_

Brady felt his heart sink as he listened to Brooklyn tell he and Cas about the chest pains she has been enduring. He knew she was good at hiding things when she wanted to but this; it had to have been taxing on her to keep this secret concealed. Her face twisted in pain as she fought to breathe gripping her chest tight deathly afraid that her next breath could be her last. He turned to the angel catching a glimpse of the turmoil raging within him.

Castiel sat on the bed holding Brooklyn in his arms. Her breathing was shallow as not to aggravate the agony she was already going through. He could feel an array of thoughts and feelings flowing through his vessel's body as he struggled to take in what Brooklyn had told him. Why had she not told him? Did she fail to remember that their souls were bound and he felt her pain as his own? What was she afraid of that was affecting her like this?

"I'm…sorry…Cas…I…didn't…want…to…scare…you…" Brooklyn struggled forming her words as with each word and breath her chest would tighten ever so slightly cutting off her airway that much more. Cas gently held her as he could feel his vessel's chest tighten and constrict. He worried about his vessel, Jason, and the toll that all of this was taking upon his body as well. They had to uncover the cause of Brooklyn's pain and fast.

He shifted his head over to Brady with panic settling in those wide blue eyes "We need to seek help, Brady. I can feel her fighting to breathe" he looked down at her realizing that her chest was barely moving beneath him. "Brook, Brook? She is not responding!" Brady leapt from his chair grabbing the keys to Brooklyn's truck. Castiel immediately followed with Brooklyn's limp body in his arms. He silently pleaded with her to wake up. Brady sped all the way to the clinic. He had called Dr. Teague while driving as so they would be ready. As they charged on Brady glanced in his rearview mirror to see the angel with his hand over her heart watching over her as she continued to fight for her very life. He could see heartbreak written all over Castiel's face as they pulled up to the clinic.

Brady and Castiel burst into the ER as Dr. Teague greeted them. Castiel felt numb all over as he watched his Brook being lifted from his strong arms and wheeled away. Brady reached out to the hurting seraph and gripped his arms looking at him. Both saw the same emotion running though one another as they stood there. "Brady…" the angel choked as the hunter wrapped his arms around him in an effort to console Cas. Cas stood there letting Brady embrace him tight as he could feel his eyes well and soaking Brady's shirt with his tears. They remained like that as the fight to keep Brooklyn in the world of the living carried on down the hall.

"CLEAR!" Dr. Teague yelled as the paddles reached full charge for the next round. The machines around the staff hummed, whined, and beeped as they fought against Death to save Brook. Her lifeless body jolted as the paddles released another shock to her heart. Thump was the sound made as Brooklyn's body collapsed back on the table from the second shock. A beeping sound began to register as a faint signal began to echo across the monitor causing Cassie to pause before proceeding. "Doctor, we have a pulse" the nurse said as she monitored Brooklyn's now very weak heart beat. Doctor Teague remained frozen until the signal was steady and showed no signs of wavering. She stood there like a statue for several seconds before deciding to stop with emergency revival procedures.

"Get her to room 18 and begin 24 hour monitoring" she barked as the nurses began IV treatment and wrapping her in several covers to keep her body temperature up. Once she was stable, Brooklyn was wheeled into a private room where she was under 24 hour observation until further notice. Brady and Castiel were beside themselves with anxiety and apprehension. They heard all the commotion from the ER and attempted to find out what the Hell was going on. Both times they were stopped by the rather large male nurse with the gentle hazel eyes who explained in a civil and sympathetic tone that they could not go in there.

"Please just by the doors?! He wouldn't be in the way. He just…He just wants to see her, you understand right?"

Brady had pleaded with the man to at least let Cas be by the doors but the nurse remained steadfast in not permitting them back. The angel felt defeated as Brady gently led him back to the waiting room. Cas felt no ill will towards the man for he was only doing what he was told to do. He could relate since after all he was one who had obeyed orders as well but still would have lingering doubts about them. He knew the man felt awful not being able to let him see her but Dr. Teague was doing everything she could and Cas would have been a hinder.

As they entered the plain white room, Brady began to feel the seraph tremble. "Cas, you need to sit" Brady eased him down into the hard tack chair fetching him some water. "Here, drink this" Cas looked up at Brady to see an insistent set of brown eyes staring back down. The hunter was not backing off and Cas could sense it. He could also sense the weak and frail state his Brook was in. Twice his heart had stopped and twice it started to beat but was weaker. The angel wanted to run into that ER and take her in his arms telling her it would be alright. In human fashion he rubbed his eyes with thumb and finger as he took the water being held in front of him. Placing the cup to his lips the cool water was a welcomed feeling across his scorched throat. "Feel better, huh?" Brady asked. Castiel nodded gratefully at his friend as he finished off the rest of the cool liquid.

"Brady and Cas you can see her. But only one at a time, though" Doctor Teague announced. "Cas, you go first. She needs you more" Brady urged as Cas stood up and followed the stout blonde woman to room 18. He followed her into the room welcomed by the quiet beeping of the heart monitor attached to Brooklyn. A feeding tube snaked up and in her nose and an IV dripped in a slow yet constant manner. As they stood in the doorway, Cassie explained to Cas Brooklyn's situation.

"Her heart stopped twice in the ER and twice we brought her back. She is stable for now but will continue to be on 24 hour surveillance until she shows signs of improvement. There is a battery of tests being run to determine the cause of this cardiac arrest. When we get the results we will let you know" she put a supportive hand on his shoulder as the angel entered the room. He fought back tears as he sat next to her bed. Castiel reached out gingerly holding her hand as his thumb stroked her hand. Castiel drew in a deep breath as he began to speak with shaky speech.

"Brook, it is me, your Cas. Your angel. I know you can hear me when I say this. I love you with every breath I take. It is hurting me to see you so frail and so helpless like this. You have to fight with everything you have. I miss seeing those grey eyes looking up at me. I miss hearing your voice. I miss holding you in my arms. I miss your kiss and the way you look at me when you tell me you love me. I miss you so much, Brook. We need you back. I need you back. Here with me. And Brady he needs you too. As does Markus, Dean, and Tariel. We all need you back. So please just come back…" he lowered his head on the mattress to be closer to her. Castiel closed his eyes as he kept his hand over hers and placed his other hand over her heart. The steady beating could be felt as he remained vigil over his love.

Brooklyn could hear everything Cas told her and it touched her soul. She tried to scream out that she deeply and truly loved him but could not form the words. She was trapped inside the shell that was her body. She was trapped, imprisoned rather and desperate to find a way out.

"I'm here! I can hear you Cas! Can't you hear me crying out for you? Desperate to feel your touch upon my skin again? Can't you feel my soul reaching out to yours?!" she screamed out in anguish only to have silence as the response. She was standing in a familiar looking place. Turning in a circle she saw the flattened trees in what was once healthy woodland. The area was dead in comparison to what lay beyond the war zone. Turning around she saw it. The mound of disturbed earth marked with a lone makeshift cross. It was Dean's grave. She was standing at his grave. No it couldn't be! Dean wasn't dead anymore! Suddenly the earth stirred beneath her. She watched as a hand shot up from the grave followed by another hand then expanded to the arms until a head emerged from the dirt.

"It can't be! There's no way!" she cried out. Brooklyn stood motionless as the figure before her climbed up and out standing before her. It was her only it wasn't here. The other Brooklyn stood up shaking the excess dirt off her. As it finished flecking away the last specks, it turned to meet Brooklyn's gaze. It smiled at her with sad eyes. "Hello, Brooklyn. Do not be afraid. I am not here to harm you. I am here to deliver a message to you. Things may seem dark but the end is near. Soon the Phoenix will rise from the ashes."

"What are you talking about? What Phoenix? I don't understand" Brooklyn pleaded with her mirror image as confusion washed over her. The twin Brooklyn merely smiled as it strolled towards Brooklyn with its arms extended towards her. It wrapped its arms around her as Brooklyn returned the embrace. Gently the other Brooklyn pulled away and slowly faded away with a warm smile still on its face. But the scene turned dark as she was violently hurled back to the desert where she was once again face to face with Samael. The sinister grin plastered on his face as held up his hand keeping Brooklyn in her place. Her body locked up as her muscles and joints contracted to keep her still. He approached the hunter in no way breaking eye contact with her.

"The Phoenix will not rise in the manner to which your little clone informed you of. It will rise but it will be the Dark Phoenix that rises from the ashes" the Boy King hissed in her ear. Samael's hot breath sending chills down her spine despite her inability to move. He leaned in closer to her until his lips brushed hers. Samael leaned in further pressing his lips on hers. She wanted to vomit but could not as he lingered against her mouth. Samael pulled back grinning devilishly as her.

"Soon, Brookie, real soon" he whispered as stroked her face and stepped back until he was gone.

The monitor beeped wildly causing Cas to jerk his head up at the alert. The machine's alert system went off as staff flooded the room. "Cas, you need to step back" Doctor Teague informed the angel as the staff went into action trying to stabilize her once again. Cas backed up until he was in the door leaning against it for support. His head against the frame his eyes closed and brow wrinkled. Brady rushed in finding chaos in complete control. "Cas! What the Hell is going on?!" Brady asked his eyes never leaving the scene of nurses and Doctor Teague battling Death once again. Cas slowly raised his head to meet Brady's as he sadly replied "Her heart, Brady."

The tug of war continued for almost a half hour before things once again stabilized and Brooklyn's heart rate was steady. Doctor Teague found the men weary and mentally exhausted in the waiting room. They had been there all day and paid no attention to the time. In the midst of fighting for Brooklyn's life, the test results had come in. Doctor Teague had to take a deep breath as she entered the room. Tension hanging thick as she slowly stepped in. Despite her attempt to put on a neutral face Brady and Cas could see through the veiled attempt to hide her distress. Markus had also made it as he stood with hands in pockets and desperation and hope intertwined in those steel blue eyes.

"The results came back and I'm sorry. It's her heart. Brooklyn's heart is failing" tears streamed down as she spat out the remaining words. Markus grabbed the doctor and held her tight letting his own tears roll down. Castiel sat there no words able to describe the pain that was shooting through him ripping apart his heart. She could not be dying! She already had been through Hell and finally back with him. And now she was slipping through his fingers yet again. Why!? He lowered his head and hoped to obtain answers for all the anguish she was put through. Brady began to sob quietly with his head in his hands. He knew he needed to let Dean know. He deserved to know. Standing he went to call the hunter. His fingers shook unabated as he punched in the numbers. His vision blurred by the tears he wept. When the last number was punched he hit send dreading what he had to tell Dean.

"Brady?" Dean asked with urgency as he heard the soft sobs of the hunter.

"Dean, I've got some news about Brooklyn and it's not good…" his voice quivering as he started to speak.

**Next chapter up soon!!!!**


	13. Darkness Falls

_**Note: **_ I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own all of the OC's that pop up. I want to once again thank everyone that has been keeping tabs on this story. I have really enjoyed writing this and knowing that it is being read and enjoyed! YOU HAVE ALL BEEN SO GREAT!

_Dean is reeling from Brady's news…Meanwhile Samael enacts the next step in his plan…_

The hotel room suddenly felt cold as Dean had finished talking to Brady. How much more fucking crap does she have to be put through?! When would God finally step in and say enough!? Why!?!? Dean relented to the tsunami of emotions that built up and crashed over him. Sitting there alone Dean let the tears flow as he began sobbing in his hands.

"What the fuck sick joke is this!? HUH!?" Dean screamed up at the ceiling his eyes red and face wet with tears that continued to streak down his face. He was now angry. Angry that Cas's so called Boss would let him suffer like this. Allow for Brooklyn, a daughter of Gabriel, to be dying! Her soul was almost lost to Lucifer, didn't that wake the ol' Boss up!? Grabbing his bags, coat and keys Dean left the room and within seconds the Impala roared to life speeding off towards Phoenix. Dean knew that Tariel would find him after all she was an angel. He wished she was there now offering comforting words and touches to ease the pain. She was the only good thing in his life aside from Brooklyn and he was about to lose her. Again. Pressing the accelerator harder, the Impala gained speed as the sign read Welcome to Arizona: The Grand Canyon State.

As Dean sped to Phoenix, Samael decided it was time to kick up the next phase. Brooklyn was now fighting for her life and Castiel was helpless in trying to help her. He grinned at the thought of Castiel suffering greatly. He wished he could be there to see the sickening sweet angel's face when the good doctor delivered the news. No matter though, it was time to see Brooklyn. As he stood he sensed his brother fast approaching as well. Even better! Samael entered the clinic unnoticed as he clouded the minds of the building's occupants. He could smell the angel's and hunter's souls close by as he strolled down the hall towards room 18.

Brooklyn still lay unconscious with the various machines and tubes connected to her small pale frame. Samael admitted to himself that she looked very pathetic laying there in that way. Yet again she was vulnerable and unable to fight back against him. He made his point quite clear when he visited her as she remained trapped in the prison known as her body. The Dark Phoenix would rise from the ashes.

Castiel stiffened and stood. Something was wrong. The air heavy as a familiar arid scent filled his nostrils. Sulfur! Immediately the angel rushed to Brooklyn's room as the smell grew stronger almost unbearable. The urgency rising rapidly as room 18 came into view. Castiel burst into the room seeing Samael standing there with Brooklyn in his arms. His face darkened as the angel stood there, blue eyes dark, hard and narrow towards the Boy King. Samael taunted the angel "I told you, Cassie, that you would not be able to protect her when she needed you the most!"

Castiel charged at the demon only to crash into the bed as Samael vanished in a fury of smoke and fire. She was gone…His Brook was gone… Brady and Markus arrived too late to help as all that remained was a large scorch mark on the tile indicating where Samael once stood. Brady rushed over to help his friend grabbing his waist and helping him stand. Castiel could feel something warm on his face as he touched it with his fingers. Quickly he saw it was blood as did Brady. Grabbing a Kleenex he handed it to the angel as to wipe the blood away. Markus kneeled down at the large burn and lightly touched it. Smelling the residue he was able to pick up a few traces of something other than sulfur. Searching the room he saw tongue scrapers and some other medical supplies. Thinking fast he grabbed a scraper and plastic specimen cup then kneeled back down to collect some of the black substance. His anger still raging beneath the surface as Markus stood and headed back home to unravel the mystery of the black crap. Brady watched the hunter leave then turned to Cas.

"Let's go home. We can't do anything more here" he suggested to the angel. Castiel nodded absently as they left the clinic and appeared at Markus's home shortly thereafter. Upon arrival they saw Markus at the table with Brook's Book of Shadows and several herbs and bowls strewn about. They dared not ask but rather pray that Markus finds what it was he sought. As Markus continued the spell, Dean burst through the front door. He had made no attempt to hide his emotions as he crossed the living room to where Cas and Brady stood.

"Where is that son of a bitch!?" he demanded. Brady stood in front of Dean as he attempted to explain what happened.

"Dean, listen to me. Samael managed to get in the clinic and take her. Markus is trying to find out where he is. He may have found a clue in the black shit that Boy Moron left behind. We can only hope that it works." The men stared as Markus continued the incantation. His brow furrowed in concentration and lips moving silently as he waved his hand over the bowl adding more herbs. The smell of the combined elements burning at their noses increasing as Markus continued. As he continued purple smoke began to rise from the bowl as it appeared that Markus was having some success. Suddenly the bowl exploded with a bright blue flame burning wildly. It continued to climb until finally it remained in place smoldering the contents until it diminished into a glowing heap. Peering down, Markus was able to see two distinct images within the debris. The larger dark image was that of a familiar looking structure and as the other image came into view Markus knew immediately what it was. It was of a phoenix rising out of the ashes.

"Samael has Brooklyn at Montezuma Castle. Let's move. Now" Markus did not have to tell the restless trio twice as they grabbed what they would need to battle Samael. Castiel felt a rush of adrenaline as they sped off to the ancient ruins. He was going to get his Brook back and have it out with Samael. His vessel seemed to be in agreement as the second surge of adrenaline crashed over him. Though they were miles apart, Cas felt her as if she was right there beside him. Soon it would be a reality for the seraph. Dean turned as he saw the angel lower his head in prayer. He really did love that girl and it was destroying him inside that he was without her by his side. Dean wished there was something he could do for Cas but was unsure about what to do so he sat in silence as he continued to watch the angel pray.

At the ancient ruins, Samael gently laid Brooklyn down on a stone slab. He stood over her taking in her small frail form. Soon the brightness in her soul would be dimmed and become dark as her heart had become. He grinned to himself as he placed his hand upon her heart feeling the conflict that raged within her.

Deep inside the stand-off commenced. The demonic Brook stared down her angelic counterpart. "You don't stand a chance against me, Brookie! You damn well know that you should surrender and let it in. Let me take over. You're in no position to fight me. Just let it in, you know you want to…" the demon's eyes flashed grey to black. The angelic Brooklyn glared down at the demonic mirror image. "You are so a broken record, you know that? Is that all you got? A few lousy words and a cheap mind trick? I've met lawn gnomes scarier than you."

The demonic one grew enraged as it charged at the other. Angelic Brooklyn dodged out of the way delivering a kick to the creature's stomach. The swift action caused the demonic Brook to tuck and roll to the ground as she held an arm to where she was kicked. Jerking her head up, the leather clad creature raised a hand in an all too familiar stance.

"I see that Samael has taught you a few things" the good Brook observed. Before she could speak any more she was violently hurled to the ground unable to breathe. The demonic Brooklyn approached her victim as she continued to cut off her airway. As the good Brooklyn struggled, Brooklyn's heart began to slow down bit by bit as the demonic Brooklyn slowly gained control.

"What's the matter, Brookie? No snappy comeback? I told you that you were powerless against me. Can you feel it? Can you sense it? Her heart is slowing!"

Samael grinned even more as he could feel the good inside her being destroyed as the evil began to break through. "It's time to rise, Brookie" he whispered in her ear. Brooklyn's eyes shot open revealing black empty orbs overcoming the brilliant grey ones. She sat up swinging her legs over the stone slab. She shifted her black eyes towards Samael meeting his yellow orbs. He leaned in kissing her. She hungrily returned his kiss letting him in and taking her mouth in his. Samael pulled back hearing a slight whimper coming from her. He smirked at her.

"At last, the Dark Phoenix awakens and soon I will have Dean by my side as well" he declared. Brooklyn could not but help to smile at her new master.

The drive felt like an eternity as the sign for the park finally appeared over the horizon. Cas began to feel apprehensive as they neared the domineering structure. Before Brady could even kill the engine, Cas was out the door and gone. Markus saw that one coming as he exited and began the hike up to the cliffs. Dean and Brady grabbed the bags and proceeded to follow the hunter. They fought to keep up with Markus's long strides. They knew that Castiel was at the ruins facing who knows what alone. Reaching the base of the cliff they strained their necks up the 1,000 foot straight faced sheer cliff. How were they supposed to get up there!? Markus came up behind them placing a hand on each man as the air around them shifted and swirled.

Brady and Dean found themselves in the old cliff dwelling courtesy of Markus. Grabbing the flashlight, Dean clicked the beam on high scanning the room. It was an old storage room that held the corn and other food stuffs that the tribe would have needed to survive the winter and other lean periods. Some of the old basket's remains were still present as the men exited the room and into a long hallway that went either way.

"Which way, Einstein?" Brady asked looking at Dean. The shorter man flashed one of his famous fuck off stares and headed to the right but not before pulling the handgun from the waist band of his jeans double checking it before proceeding. Treading softly on the gravel floor, the two hunters trekked down the walkway stopping every so often to see if they were being followed. Pushing on, the guys could hear the sounds of what appeared to be a struggle. Picking up the pace, they hurried towards the sound until they found themselves in a large ceremonial chamber. Castiel was getting his ass handed to him by Samael. That was not what shocked them, though. There sitting on a large stone slab was Brooklyn. Only she was clad in tight leather pants and leather type vest which exposed her toned upper body. She was seating with one leg over the other as her arms supported her leaned back upper body. A sinister smile danced across her lips as she watched the angel fight against the demon.

Samael grabbed Castiel by the throat lifting him off the ground. Brooklyn stood up and joined him. She grinned up at the angel as her eyes turned black. Cas knew that deep down his Brook was in there somewhere as he attempted to reach out to her.

"Brook, listen to me. This is not you. Samael poisoned your heart when he held you hostage. The evil inside gripped you tight and took over. You know it! Just listen to your heart…"

"Zip it Pretty Boy! That sissy Brooklyn is gone! Bye bye! No more! Now I exist inside and it feels great. I have all this power at my fingertips. You could join me and be my dark angel. Don't fight it for I can feel you being drawn to this body" she sensually strolled up to Castiel as Samael lowered him but kept the angel in his grip. Brooklyn traced a finger along Castiel's cheek as she smiled at him. Leaning in she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Cas could feel himself react to her touch. She grinned at him. Spinning around she saw the hunters in the doorway her grin widening at the men.

"Looks like we have company, Samael" she hissed as the men stormed the room. Dean raised the gun firing at the thing that was once his brother. One bullet his Samael in the shoulder. Brooklyn dodged and rolled on the ground. Castiel dropped to his hands and knees gasping for breath. Samael winced in pain as the rock salt bullet had buried itself deep in his shoulder blade. Castiel looked over to the wounded demon seeing something hanging around his neck. It was a pendant shaped like a heart. Castiel realized that Samael had retained a piece of Brooklyn's soul as a souvenir. The smug bastard. Seeing his chance, he darted across the room never losing sight of the pendant. He could feel her inside that pendant. It was screaming out at him. Samael saw the angel charging at him. Summoning the dark forces, Samael healed his injury and stood prepared to fight the holy do gooder. He wanted the pendant. Wanted to save Brooklyn and pull her back from the reaches of Samael. Grinning Samael raised a hand stopping the angel dead in his tracks. For Castiel it was if he had crashed into a brick wall. Samael was not going to go down easy and he was not going hand over Brooklyn's soul to him willing.

As Samael and Castiel battled it out, Dean and Brady had their hands full with Brooklyn. Black endless orbs met brown and green ones. Dean had lowered the gun against his hunter's instinct. He couldn't hurt her but would if he had to. Brady had Ruby's dagger in hand ready to strike. She smirked at the two.

"Look at you two. Pathetic! Dean, you are the most pathetic one! Couldn't wait for her so you found the first thing to come along that looked fuckable in Denver. And now you can't save her. You stand there with that toy aimed at me but it will not do you any good. I have powers that mere lower demons only dream of. You see when Samael tainted her heart he made certain that his powers would spread within her as well" she turned to Brady "Braden, you were supposed to be her best friend. Some friend you turned out to be! You couldn't save your brother back in Michigan and now you will once again watch someone you love die before your very eyes!" Dean saw Brady wince in pain at her words. They knew this was not their Brook. It was Samael.

The battle was heating up as help showed up…

**Next chap up soon! We are getting to the climax! Thanks everyone so much!!!**


	14. Pieces of Me, Pieces of You

_**Note: **_I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own all of the OC's that appear. I want to thank everyone who has been reading, reviewing and/or adding as alerts! YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!!

_Castiel battles with Samael with a little help as Dean and Brady deal with Brooklyn…_

Samael launched a fist in Castiel's direction making contact with the angel's jaw. Cas was hurled towards the ground as his back made contact with the earthen floor. Samael grabbed the angel by his tan coat slamming him against the wall. Castiel's head smacked against the stone as Samael's eyes turned yellow at the angel.

"Tut tut, Cassie. You are either very brave or very stupid. I think it may be the latter in this case" the Boy King took another couple of swings at the angel causing blood to run down his nose and mouth. Bruising of the skin became more prominent as Samael continued his relentless pummeling of Castiel. But Castiel was not one to give up. As Samael prepared to deliver another blow, Castiel rammed his head against his causing Samael to stumble back. Castiel went on the offense using his angelic abilities to disable Samael even if it was for a short time. He needed just enough time to snag the pendant away. Unfortunately Samael was anticipating this as he launched his body forward and up as he landed on his feet. Samael waved a hand stopping Castiel in mid air.

"Now you are wasting my time, angel! Say good bye to your friends!" As he prepared to deliver the fatal blow, the demon was slammed by a crushing force. Markus and Gabriel stood there hovering over the Boy King.

Dean and Brady continued to keep Brooklyn at bay. Now the Elektra look alike had a pair of Sais handling them with skill and prowess. "You won't shoot me, Dean. You shoot me, and you kill her" she taunted as she twirled the deadly blades. Dean raised the gun at her as if daring her to make him do it. Brady tightened his grip on the dagger, knowing he may have to test his skills in matters of the blade. With inhuman speed, she came behind them hurling the weapons at the hunters. Brady was able to dodge the one aimed as his head but Dean was not so lucky. He yelled out in excruciating pain as the ancient weapon entrenched itself deep in his shoulder. His green shirt turning a dark green and crimson blend as the wound bled freely. Brady rushed to Dean's aid putting pressure on the site. Dean pushed shallow breaths between gritted teeth as he struggled to get control of himself. Brady ripped off his button up shirt as he covered the wound in an attempt to halt the bleeding. His shirt turned red shortly thereafter as there was no sign of stopping or slowing.

"Dean, you need to keep this over the wound. If we pull out the weapon it's gonna get much worse" Brady tried to talk Dean through it as he knew his friend was sitting there hurting and in agony. He turned to Brooklyn seeing a wicked grin upon her face. She was relishing in this or rather the darkness that resided within was savoring it. Grabbing Dean's gun he fired off two shots in haste. This time the bullets hit their mark. One buried itself in her shoulder whilst the other entered her thigh. Dean's gun had silver bullets that were filled with salt which caused the evil inside to scream in pain and writhe on the ground as the demonic power was disabled.

Samael looked over to see the demon inside screaming out as the purity of the silver and salt repulsed at the tainted flesh. Gabriel moved to the now injured demon holding the body in his arms. The black pools slowly being replaced by the beautiful grey pools that Gabriel knew. But all was still not well as Samael had the only piece of her still on him. Touching Brooklyn's forehead, the Archangel sent her into a dreamless slumber. He turned to Dean who sat barely conscious as his blood flowed freely from the large wound pooling on the ground. Gripping the man firmly and gently at the same time, Gabriel pulled the blade out of his shoulder in one fast move. Dean could only wince as cold steel slid against open flesh. Gabriel gently placed a hand over the location as a soft light covered the man. Dean opened his eyes coming around to see Gabriel before him.

"Thanks, man" he told the angel. Gabriel nodded and turned his attention back to Samael.

Castiel had the outnumbered demon boy pinned against the wall. His blue eyes so dark they almost looked black. The angel could see for the first time fear in the Boy King's eyes. Staring down at the pendant, Castiel ripped it from the demon's neck holding it tight in his hand.

"Never again will you touch her in any way, Samael" Castiel declared as Markus and Gabriel stood by ready to keep the demon from running. Markus held a silver dagger etched with a pentagram at Samael's throat. One move and Boy King would meet his end. Samael began to laugh despite the pure tool upon his skin. "Go ahead and kill me, hunter. But just so you all know, my legacy will live on. Lucifer will walk the Earth and another will lead his armies in battle and there will not be a damn thing you can do about it!" Castiel glared at the former hunter wanting to finish the evil one off.

"Markus" Gabriel nodded his head indicating to kill Samael. As the silver touched unholy skin and blood, an icy gust of wind echoed through the chamber. Alistair and Damon appeared silver eyes greeting the group. Brady and Dean charged but Damon, sensing them, sent them crashing into the far wall. Alistair grabbed Dean by the collar holding him up.

"Dean, you had so much promise when you were in the Pit. You had such great potential as a tormentor of the damned. Handling the rack with ease it was as if you were born to do it. Your skill and the way you handled my toys with such ease and care. You were a man after my own heart. You can still have it, Dean. Just say the word" he said. Dean glared at the demon posing as a pediatrician and issued his response "You are out of your fucking mind, Ali. I would rather die first!"

"Suit yourself, Winchester. I will see you real soon" the demon's face contorted as Dean felt his chest crushing inside. His ribs cracking as he gasped for every breath he took. Alistair continued the slow death of Dean Winchester as the man's face turned red then purple as he was slowly being suffocated. Dean began to see white behind his eyes as things went silent before going black altogether.

Damon kicked Brady in the ribs as the air went rushing out of the other hunter's lungs. Brady tried to fight back only to receive another slam of the demon's steel toe boots. Kneeling down, Damon spoke hateful words towards Brady "I am so going to enjoy this, Wellington. You couldn't save your twin brother Cayden from an icy death so what makes you think you can step up to me? You're nothing! You're a sad excuse for a hunter, you know. Always relying on a woman to save your sorry ass! You really are a puss!" he growled as Brady sat there staring the creature down. Brady continued to struggle for breath as the demon taunted him.

As the Dynamic Duo continued the tag team on Brady and Dean, Samael conjured a demonic surge of energy knocking the angels and Markus away. Castiel continued holding the pendant tight as he clutched it to his chest. He saw Brooklyn laying there on the slab motionless. He had to reach her. He must give back the last piece of her heart. Ducking the Boy King, Castiel rushed to his love seeing her still alive but barely breathing. Damon and Alistair rushed Castiel in an attempt to stop the angel. Seeing the brothers coming at him, the angel hurled the pendant against the stone smashing the charm and releasing the element inside. He held her up as so the piece of her heart would find her once again. The small red and gold part of his Brook entered her causing a faint glow to enclose her body. She opened her eyes looking around until they settled on the bright blue orbs that brimmed with tears. With a faint smile she reached out to touch his face.

"Cas…You came…It hurts to breathe" she said in hushed tones stroking his face. Cas felt his tears stream down his face as he reached down holding her face with his hand. He could feel the familiar warmth beneath his hand. Brooklyn closed her eyes trying to breathe.

"Gabriel! Something's wrong! Brooklyn…she isn't getting better" Castiel realized as fear gripped his soul. She was leaving him again. He could feel her life slipping through his angelic fingers.

Samael smirked as they realized returning the last piece of her heart was not enough to save her. "Guess I did more damage than you fools thought. All that fighting and bloodshed for nothing. What a pity! Guess you better prepare to say your goodbyes now huh? Don't worry, once she leaves this life, I will make sure she is well taken care of."

"You shut your dirty trap!" Brady yelled at the Boy King. He lunged at him wanting to sink that silver blade in his throat then rip his throat wide open. Dean grabbed him preventing him from doing something he would regret later. "Don't do it, man. Take it from me, acting without thinking can be costly" Dean advised his friend. Brady still struggled for a bit then went lax but never taking his hateful stare off Samael.

Castiel stood there stroking Brooklyn's face unsure of what to do. Gabriel approached his daughter looking deep in her eyes. He did not like what he was reading. Her heart was still failing despite the last bit of it being returned to its rightful place. He was not going to let her die. Not again. Looking around, he discovered that the Demonic Trio had fled the scene. Demons were always cowards. Gabriel knew they would be seeing the evil beings again. Turning back to his daughter he began to speak.

"Castiel, there is a way to heal her. But I am not sure about it. It has been done but once"

The younger angel shot a glance at the Archangel. There was hope after all. She could be saved. She could be brought back and be whole again. He had to do it. He was not losing his soul mate without a fight. To see those grey eyes and feel that warm skin again.

"Gabriel, we have to try. How do we do it? How do we heal Brook?" his voice now pleading almost begging. Gabriel saw Castiel's blue eyes full of hope, fear and begging. Deep down Gabriel knew that they had to do it. He could not stand to see his daughter die. Taking a deep breath, he turned to Castiel "It involves invoking an ancient power that will require her to go through a rather drastic change. You will have to give her a part of you as would I. If we do this, she will not be the same as you remember her, Castiel" his eyes darkening at the angel. Castiel did not care. He could live with the change if it meant she was back here with him.

"What is it, Gabriel? What would happen to her?" Castiel had to know "Please tell me!"

"She would be one of us. She would be an angel. Her heart is so badly damaged by Samael's tainted touch that it will take a higher power so to speak to heal it" Taking in Gabriel's words, Cas looked down at Brook. All he wanted was for her to be healed again, to be free of Samael's tainted touch.

"It is worth the risk, Gabriel, we need to try" he affirmed. The Archangel nodded his head then looked at Markus. His old friend looked at his daughter and solemnly nodded. It had to be done. Castiel lifted her in his arms and disappeared. Dean and Brady looked at each other as Gabriel approached them and in a fury of wind and dust they were back at the truck with Markus. Brady fished his keys out and drove back to the house.

At Markus's house Castiel laid Brook down on her bed –_their bed_ – and kissed her forehead. He stripped off the leather clothing and replaced them with her favorite pants and shirt. He hoped she would understand what they had to do. Gabriel appeared beside him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ready for this, brother? Once we begin there is no stopping" he said gently.

Castiel nodded his head as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Gabriel soon followed suit as they reached within placing their hands over their hearts causing a soft glow to emerge. The glow remained for several minutes until they each held a small fragment of their Grace. It was not enough to hurt them but still enough to heal Brooklyn. Carefully they combined the two fragments until it formed a perfect sphere. Castiel held the orb tenderly as he turned to Brooklyn. He was doing this out of love for her. Slowly he lowered it to her heart placing it on her chest. They watched as her body welcomed the warm object within her. As the orb vanished within her, her body slowly glowed with a brilliant white light. Castiel and Gabriel watched as she levitated above the bed and dark wings expanded from beneath her body. Suddenly in one flash the image of a phoenix appeared then burst into a blue light vanishing into the night. The same forces that had raised her up from evil and death brought her back down upon her bed. The glow around her faded away as she began to open her grey eyes.

Lifting herself up and turning her head her eyes rested upon her two saviors. She flashed that smile that Cas so loved.

"Brook…You're alright" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. He felt the evil absent in her soul as he held her tight. "I thought you were gone for good" he sobbed into her shirt. Brooklyn pulled him back and placed a hand on her heart "Cas, listen. Do you feel it? My heart is beating strong and loud and it's because of you. I may have been possessed by Samael's evil but a piece of me still lived. It never gave up on you or us" she whispered. Cas wiped his eyes seeing she was there alive. He had to tell her what they did though.

Grabbing her hands Cas sat next to her. She sensed apprehension and anxiety in her angel.

"Cas, what's wrong?" she asked running her fingers through his dark hair. God he loved it when she did that. It only made it harder for him.

"Brook, in order to save you Gabriel and I had to do something drastic to save you. We had to make you an angel" he said lowering his eyes from her.

Brooklyn sat there unsure of what to say but she knew how to react. Pulling his head up to meet her face, she leaned in deeply and passionately kissed him. Castiel was shocked but it soon subsided as he leaned in returning the kiss.

He pulled back shocked and confused. "Brooklyn, what was that for? I mean I know what it was for but you are not mad?"

"Mad!? Why would I be upset. Honestly, Cas I knew that it would come down to this. When I was trapped inside I could feel you and Gabriel as you saved me with your Grace. I could feel the warmth and love within as it took over and drove the evil out. If I had any anger it was gone as I forgave you both before this ever happened. Remember now that I am an angel my abilities and powers are now amplified. Now let me show you how much you are loved and forgiven" she smiled at him as she leaned back in picking up where they had left off. Cas was only more than happy to comply…

**Next chap up!!! See she made it through!**


	15. Angels of The Night

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own any OC's that pop up. Again I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing and/or adding as an alert. YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!

_A happy beginning for the angels…_

As Cas and Brook remain locked in their passionate embrace, the slamming of the front door pulled them out of their trance. They could hear Dean and Brady's voices coming from the living room. Brooklyn growled at the disruption. Cas had to suppress a smile as he saw his angel react to their company. She had hoped that they would have taken longer but she had an idea to get them out.

"Wait right here" she said softly getting up to chase the guys out. But before leaving she placed a soft kiss on his lips. Jumping up she hurried down the hall to meet Dean and Brady. She saw the men standing in the walkway talking about something and did not notice her approach until she cleared her throat.

"Hey guys! What brings you by so early?" she asked as Dean smirked at her knowing what she was up to. Brady too was smirking at her as he had an inkling as well. Brooklyn knew they were going to be a pair of stubborn asses and she was going to get them out even if she had to physically pick each man up and toss him out on his ass!

"Well we stopped by to see if you wanted to go out for a drink but I think you may be _up_ to something else?" Brady teased. Brooklyn rolled her eyes as she opened the door and pushed both guys out. She did not mean to be so blunt in her actions but she didn't care at this point. She wanted to spend some quality time with her angel and she was not going to be interrupted! Dean and Brady stood outside the house snickering as they turned heading to Dean's car. They decided to give the two lovebirds all the time they would need as they headed out for some serious bar hopping.

Locking the door and killing the lights, Brooklyn slumped against the door grinning to herself. Finally they were alone. Well almost alone. Tilting her head upward she issued a friendly warning: "Hey! If anyone is listening don't come a knockin! I would really appreciate it! Thanks!"

She trotted to their room anxious to pick up where they had left off. As she entered she noticed the room was dark and Cas was nowhere to be seen. Slowly she treads into the room quiet as a mouse.

"I wonder where Castiel could be." Brooklyn wondered aloud as she pretended to look for the missing angel. Her sensitive hearing detected the closet door being opened in a manner as not to allow the wooden door to make its infamous creaking noise. Brooklyn's heart pounded in her chest as she anticipated what was coming. She froze in place closing her eyes as footsteps approached from behind her.

Castiel came up behind her lifting her arms above her head in a slow and sensual way inhaling the scent of her body wash and shampoo filling his senses. Running his hands down her sides, Cas grabbed and pulled her shirt up and over her head letting it fall to the floor. Placing his warm hands upon her waist, Cas traced her curves upward until he held her hands within his own. Brooklyn could feel her angel lowering her arms back down as he turned her to face him. The moonlight streaming in the room as she laid eyes on his half naked form. His bright blue eyes revealing lust and love within those orbs as he leaned down gently claiming her mouth. Their mouths becoming reacquainted after being apart for what seemed like an eternity. He pressed her closer to him as he intensified and deepened his kiss. She matched him and hungrily returned his advance.

Brooklyn moved her hands over the toned tight body feeling Cas respond to her touch. The friction increased between the lovers pushing Cas to guide her to bed all the while never breaking the contact with those soft succulent lips. A small noise escaped her mouth as her angel effortlessly picked her up and gently placed her on the bed breaking the intimate contact. Brooklyn softly protested as he moved away.

"Let me show you how much you mean to me, Brook…" Cas whispered in her ear which sent shivers of pleasure up and down her spine. Gently Cas traced his fingers down her chest and abs then back up again. She arched her back towards him with each movement. Lying on the bed next to her, Castiel lowered his head taking one of her soft ample breasts in his mouth. He suckled on it tracing his tongue around the nipple kissing it before placing the same attention on the other breast. Brooklyn moaned and thrusted her hips at the pleasure her angel was giving her. Her reactions to his angelic feel increased his desire for her. Brooklyn reached out running her hands through his dark hair knowing that he loved it and it would drive him mad with passion.

Wanting to taste her, Cas kissed her breast once more before tracing those toned abs with his tongue and mouth feeling the soft skin beneath. Cas continued his slow sweet torment of his angel as he reached the top of her fleece pants. Brooklyn clenched the comforter tight as Cas pulled the drawstring apart then slowly tugging the grey pants over her hips and thighs until they were in a pile with her shirt. Cas kissed the outside of her boy shorts where the wetness pooled and increased with each soft gentle kiss. Brooklyn squirmed twisting her hips and quivering.

"Cas…please…" she begged looking down at him. His mouth turned up in a grin as he gently gripped the thin piece of clothing pulling it down kissing the skin behind it. She laid there naked and beautiful. Her grey eyes half closed but full of desire. Desire for him. Cas could feel his pants getting tighter as he ached for her.

Dropping his head, Cas kissed the sensitive area around her clit as he ran a finger around and over it. Moving even lower he kissed and licked her feeling her tighten up in response to his caress. Kicking it up a level, Cas inserted two fingers feeling the wetness as she tightened up on his fingers. Slowly he inserted them in and out of her to which Brooklyn slid herself up and down moaning and arching her hips up.

"Cas!" she screamed out as she climaxed. He groaned as his pants painfully restricted him. But he wanted to continue what he was doing, tasting every bit of her as she came. Damn she wanted him, ached for him, needed him and loved him all at once. Grabbing his hair, Cas found himself rising back up meeting those swollen lips. Brooklyn could taste herself on those angelic lips. Deepening the kiss, Brooklyn hastily lowered a hand to his pants, undoing the belt them fumbled as she ripped the button out of the loop and jerked the zipper down.

Cas growled at her rough yet lustful movements as he felt his hard erection free from the constraints of the black slacks.

"I want you, Castiel. I need you so bad it hurts" she said her voice heavy with lust and desire. Cas's lips crashed into hers in a fury of passion. Brooklyn gripped the waist band of the angel's pants tugging them down over his hips and thighs. Cas stood up shaking the pants down to his ankles jumping out of them only leaving his boxers to be removed.

"Stay right there" she commanded as she repositioned herself at the edge of the bed pulling him to her by his waist. She leaned her head to his abs kissing them and taking in the the smell of the body wash and cologne that her angel was awash in. Cas tilted his head back running his large hands through her auburn tresses. She continued further hooking the waistband of his boxers with her thumbs slowly and methodically lowered the thin cotton fabric over his hips freeing his hard weeping erection. Stopping, Brooklyn ran her tongue lightly over the head causing Cas's legs to shake and tremble. As she pulled the garment lower she ran her tongue on the underside feeling him jerk in reaction. Brooklyn continued her loving treatment by running her soft tongue on his inner thighs placing a kiss upon each.

"Brook…I want you…" Cas panted as she pulled the boxers to his ankles allowing Cas to step out of them. His angel looked up at him with those loving grey eyes smiling ever so sweetly. Castiel felt the air rush out of his lungs as she swallowed him with her mouth moving back and forth on him. All the angel could do was lean back and fist her hair as she bobbed on him. Brooklyn enhanced Cas's sensations by tracing his underside with her finger. She smiled to herself as Cas struggled to stand still.

"Brook, that mouth…" he groaned as he swore he would come. He grabbed her shoulders tight as she continued for a few more seconds. Slowly breaking contact with his erection, Brooklyn gripped his hands pulling him on top of her. Brooklyn wrapped her legs around his tight waist. She shifted her hips for him but he had something else in mind.

Cas stood up pulling Brooklyn up with him. "Turn around" he whispered. Brooklyn complied as she turned with her back facing him. Her heart pounded as she felt Cas gently parted her legs and inserted a finger in her. She felt so hot and wet and tight on him. Oh he wanted her and she was ready for him. Only him. Brooklyn cried in pleasure as Cas slid in her gripping her hips as he thrust in and out of her. Brooklyn's legs shook as her angel took her over and over. He bent over kissing her back and the nape of her neck. He had his soul mate back in his arms as he made slow sweet love to her.

"I love you, Brook, I love you so much" he said softly as he continued making love to her. She sighed in response as her climax began building in the pit of her stomach. He continued to run over that sweet spot increasing her sexual desire until she could not hold back any longer.

"Cas! I love you so much!" she cried out as she had one of the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced. She could see a white blinding light as a flood of emotions washed over her. A feeling of warmth enveloped her sweaty trembling form. Cas felt her tighten up around him heightening his own sensations and pushing him closer to his own orgasm. His thrusts increasing in speed and intensity as he continued to get closer. The angel tilted his head back as he released deep inside her. His orgasm intense as he cried her name over and over filling her, no, marking her as his. His and only his. Sweat running down his body as he gripped her hips so tight that his fingers would leave bruises on her skin afterward. Brooklyn felt her angel shaking as his sexual high decreased. He rested his body against hers remaining intertwined with her unwilling to let go from this, the most intimate and sacred way of expressing his love.

Brooklyn shifted upward pulling away from Cas, but only for a moment as she climbed into bed guiding him by the hand.

"Come here" she softly whispered to him as he followed her.

Settling on the large bed, Brooklyn snuggled in close to Cas wrapping her small arms around his waist. Cas held her hand to his heart for her to feel it beating inside him. She smiled at him knowing that the heart that was pulsing within was hers. When she told him she was in love with the angel, Cas lost his heart to her. But she always had his heart only she didn't realize it until that night she confessed what her soul had always known since they first met…

As they lay there letting their eyes speak for them, Brooklyn ran her fingers through her angel's soft dark hair. She grinned as he sighed at her touch. She remembered the first time she did that seeing the same reaction despite his efforts to hide it.

Feeling this was the time to say it, Cas got the nerve to speak "Brook, I thought I would never see you again. I would never get to tell you how much I love you and that you are everything to me. I thought I lost you forever but yet again the love you have for me illuminated the way back. You never gave up even in our darkest hour. I never imagined that I would have these emotions for anyone until I met you. When you told me that you were in love with me it was if my prayers were answered. I thought it was a dream seeing you in my arms, looking up at me with those grey eyes showing pure unbridled love for me."

Brooklyn was at a loss for words as she was moved by his confession. This whole Samael ordeal had led her angel to say things he never had the chance to say before. She could feel her eyes welling with tears as her hand stroked his cheek.

"Castiel, you are my life. I felt that I would never find love again after Dean. But you were there right in front my face the whole time. I had felt something for you but kept it still because I was in denial of what my soul was trying to tell me. I never told you this but the first time we touched I felt something there. It was like a small surge of energy that rushed through my body and filled my entire being. I merely shook the feeling off but now as I think back I realized that I had met my soul mate. You. And now our souls are bound forever sharing something special. I fell deeper in love with you when I became an angel. So remember this will always be yours" she gently placed his hand over her heart as it continued to beat strongly within her chest.

"That's you in there, my angel" as the tears fell freely down her face. Cas felt his own tears spilling over as he was deeply moved by her words. He felt himself falling deeper in love with her. Cas moved in kissing her tenderly and deeply.

The combination of emotions and confessions had caused another surge of passion within the angels as Brooklyn rolled on top of Castiel easing herself on him. She sat upright slowly grinding her hips against his. Cas relaxed beneath her holding her hips gently as it was her turn to make sweet, slow, and passionate love to her angel. Her head tilted back she moved her hips up and down smiling as she heard Cas's rapid breathing. His hips meeting hers as she would lower herself down upon him. Bending down she took his mouth with hers running her tongue along the inside of his mouth. Cas moaned with sheer delight as she continued her gentle rocking. It was not long before Brooklyn could feel another orgasm building deep from within. A tingling sensation spreading throughout her body as the climax continued to grow and intensify within her. Cas reached up fondling her breasts as she rode him. The feeling almost sent her over. She fought to keep it back as she wanted this to continue for as long as it possibly could. Finally giving in, her release was hard and fast as Brooklyn saw stars.

"Cas!" she cried out this time louder as she rode him as fast and as hard as she could. Castiel gripped her body tighter thrusting harder inside her.

"I am here, Brook, I am not going anywhere, my love" he assured her as she hit the peak of her orgasm and before long slowly came down from the bombardment of ecstasy and love.

Castiel felt his own release as he came in wave after hot wave inside her taking her once again.

"Brooklyn…Love you…" he whispered feeling his release continue to fill her. Brooklyn could feel his hot release filling her. It was heavenly for her knowing her angel was there beneath her as she made love to him. Their bond strengthened that much more as they held each other…

Castiel and Brooklyn made love throughout the night until sleep finally came to claim them. She pulled a blanket over them as traces of dawn began to creep up over the mountains. They didn't care since what mattered most lay in one another's arms. Watching Brooklyn surrender to sleep, Castiel leaned in kissing those sweet soft lips that he had missed.

Seeing that she was finally settled in and asleep, the angel made a fist then opened it revealing a a silver band with the phrase _Today the Journey Begins_ etched on it. Gently taking her hand, he slid it on her hand. The wording summed up everything for them. Today would be the day that their journey together would begin. His wings unfurled wrapping them together.

"Goodnight, my Brook, my angel. I love you more than my own life" he whispered in her ear.

**Ok everyone I think I may have up an epilogue and probably one more chap! **


	16. Epilogue And Unfinished Business

_**Note: **_I do not own any of the characters from the show Supernatural so please do not sue me. I do own any OC's that pop up. Again everybody that has been reading these stories and being supportive: YOU ALL ROCK!

_Back in her angel's arms, Brooklyn knows what she must do in regards to Samael…._

"Brook, what is the matter?" Castiel asked as she sat deep in thought. It had been several weeks now since becoming an angel and healing from being at the hands of Samael. Even though she was back safe with Cas something still tugged at her. It was if some unfinished task or business was yet to be complete.

"I have this feeling that there is something I still must do but I don't know what, though" her brow furrowed as she sat there. Her angel turned his head to look at her. Brooklyn's hands folded as if in prayer, her head resting atop her intertwined fingers. Slowly closing her eyes, she took a deep breath hoping that she would get an answer as to what it was that needed to be done. Suddenly her head shot up grey orbs glowing.

"Sam. I have to bring Sam back. Samael must be destroyed" she said with certainty. She stood to face her angel seeing uncertainty in his sharp blue eyes. "Brook, this is very dangerous. I do not think that you should be doing this…"

"Cas! Angels can fall right? Why can't demons be raised? Where is it written that demons can't be saved? Sam is still in there somewhere, Cas. The good Sam, the one who hunts evil and stops it. We can find a way to turn him back. Why are you being this way?"

Castiel rose before his angel taking her small face in his hands gently lifting it to meet his eyes. She could read concern and love in those blue orbs. As his thumbs gently stroked her cheeks, Castiel spoke "Brooklyn, three times now I have had to suffer the pain of almost losing you. Now I have you back and I will not lose you again. You can call me selfish, Brook, but I don't care" she wrapped her arms around his tan coat as they settled on his waist and pulling him in to her.

"I am not going to do this alone. I need you, Cas. This is going to be dangerous, yes, but I would never take Samael on alone, even now as an angel. I may be crazy sometimes, but I'm not stupid. We will need Dean and Tariel as well. This is going to be an intervention of sorts, only on a supernatural level. We can do this, Cas. We can save Sam. He did not do all those things to me, it was Samael. I knew Sam would never do that to me. When I was a human, I knew Sam would rather die before raping and tormenting me. He's like my brother" she paused before continuing "I would do the same thing if it was you. I would go to Hell and back just like you did to save me. If you were possessed I would do everything in my being to bring you back because I love you that much, Castiel" she felt her wings unfurl and wrap around his body.

He stood there moved by her confession and determination. She truly was a daughter of Gabriel. He knew that she was going to fight to stop the prophecy from coming to pass. Ever since her full powers were awakened when she was turned to an angel, Castiel was able to see the passion and fire in her grey eyes determined to stop Lilith from releasing Lucifer. She saw her new powers and abilities as a gift from her love and Gabriel. Samael would be helpless against her.

"Remember that night when I told you I was in love with you?" she asked.

"I have never forgotten it, I think about it a lot" he replied grinning from ear to ear.

"I still meant it when I said I want you by my side in battle. Cas, we have some serious fights and battles ahead. But not only that but difficult choices that need to be made. I can't think of a better individual to have with me than you, my angel" she rested her head upon his chest as he brought a hand up to the back of her head stroking her hair. She could be stubborn but she was his stubborn angel. He held her as he continued to stroke her hair inhaling the smell of the shampoo she loved. She moved her head up looking into the deep rich sapphire eyes that she loved. Shifting her head upward she placed a soft yet loving kiss on those soft lips lingering there for several moments. The bond and love they shared stronger than ever before. Castiel never fathomed that when he met her on that cool New Orleans day that they would be here now as they stand.

"I love you, Cas. We can do this, together" she whispered. Castiel stood there smiling at her. They would and could do this together. They would bring Sam back and vanquish Samael. Overwhelmed with emotion, Castiel took her mouth in his locking their lips in a passionate and deep kiss. She hungrily responded to his touch as her wings retracted freeing them. She reached down undoing his belt then with one swift motion unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them. Slowly she slid her hand down until she found what she was looking for. He moaned in pleasure as gently gripped his firm erection. Gently she glided her hand up and down the soft flesh feeling him jerk in response to her sensual touch.

She always knew how to please him with her soft touch. He felt her pushing him towards the large couch seating him down upon it. Cas put his hands on her waist moving them around to unhook the button and pull the zipper of her tight jeans down. It drove him mad with lust when she wore that pair. Her curves would be well defined beneath the denim fabric. It didn't help matters she wore a tight blue shirt which hugged every curve and crevice of her upper body. Racing his hands up and under the thin fabric he was pleasantly surprised to discover she was not wearing a bra. He ripped the shirt off tearing it into pieces. Brooklyn growled as that was a favorite shirt. Not wanting to be outdone, she gripped the tan coat tearing it off his frame. She continued by ripping the thicker fabric of the dark jacket off him. Finally grabbing the front of the white button up shirt, she slowly tore it off bit by bit until it was on the floor with the rest of the holy tax accountant get up. Breaking the contact, she lowered to his neck kissing it softly feeling him moan and arch up with each press of her mouth on his hot skin.

She continued her exploration reaching the waist band of the dark slacks. Grabbing hold she pulled them off until he sat there wearing only the dark blue tie. She stood back up pulling down her own jeans and hip huggers beneath. She shivered slightly as the denim fell over her hips and down her legs to the ground. Stepping out of the garments, Brooklyn approached her angel as she sat and straddled him. Castiel wasn't sure how much he could take before he would jump her.

As if she had read his thoughts, Brooklyn lifted her hips up as she eased onto him. She exhaled out loud as he filled her. Cas couldn't sit still knowing she was on top of him and had him inside her. Gently he gripped her hips and rocked her back and forth on him. His head leaned back as he continued rocking her on him. Brooklyn placed her hands on his shoulders angling her hips to take him all in.

"How does that feel?" she whispered never stopping her love making. Cas could only answer by his moans of passion and hard breathing. She continued at her steady pace as the beginnings of an orgasm built steadily in her abdomen. She met his mouth half way swallowing his tongue with her mouth. Cas felt her thrusts increasing as she got closer to her release. She screamed his name over and over as she came. A pair of dark wings spread out behind them. Her angel thrusted his hips upward increasing the intensity of her orgasm. He felt his own release as he thrusted harder filling her with surge after surge of his release. "Brooklyn…" he said over and over seeing stars behind his eyes. He thrusted his hips until he felt his sexual high wear off. He remained still as they remained connected. Brooklyn didn't move, didn't want to leave as their connection would be broken. Playfully she tugged at the blue tie that remained around his neck. Using it as a rope, she gently pulled Cas forward kissing him with all the emotion she had. The sweat covered their bodies as they sat there keeping their eyes locked with each other's.

Brooklyn yawned which made Cas smile. He noticed when she became a seraph their love making had more intensity and an energy that did not exist before. Not that it wasn't great before but now it was mind blowing at times.

Getting up, Brooklyn moved to lay down beckoning her angel to join her. Cas was more than happy to be obliged. Laying flush with her, Castiel ran his hands up and down her back and over the spot where her wings met her soft flesh. A small jolt ran down her back as his hand rubbed the site. He saw the ring he gave her on her left ring finger. Taking the hand he kissed it and placed it on his heart. It was something they did after making love, to remind one another what they mean to each. He gazed down at her seeing she had dozed off. He placed his lips on her forehead letting them stay there for a little bit.

"Together we can accomplish anything. Sleep well, my angel" he said softly.

As the lovers lay together, Gabriel and Michael sat along the shore of Lake Michigan. The Chicago Harbor light casting its gentle glow across the water.

"Brooklyn thinks she can save Sam. I believe she will" Gabriel said as he looked across the water. Michael had his doubts.

"Gabriel, I know you have prayed that your daughter will succeed. But you must realize that Samael is a powerful demon. You saw what he was capable of when you were in Hell. Azazel had made certain that Sam would be the one to lead the armies of Hell. You saw that night when he said that Sam was his favorite. If Brooklyn and Castiel take on Samael I cannot guarantee that they will have help from us. We have enough to worry about with Lilith breaking the Seals."

Gabriel sighed as he thought about what Michael said. Turning to his brother, Gabriel responded "Michael, Brooklyn sees saving Sam Winchester as a way to stop Lilith. She seems to be convinced that if they can redeem the Winchester man that they can stop Lilith. Think about it. If the forces of Heaven can get Sam Winchester, it would be a tremendous blow to the armies of Hell."

Michael nodded as Gabriel made a good point. Perhaps the plan was not as foolish as he originally thought. It could work. But their forces were limited and he may not be able to lend any help to them.

"They will have Dean Winchester, Tariel, Markus, Braden, and I to help" Gabriel said reading his brother's anxious mind. Michael had failed to realize that they did have help. Standing and offering his hand to Gabriel, the angels watched as the sun rose over the lake.

"Another sunrise, another day of battle. Come, brother, we must fight. Let us pray that your daughter and Castiel succeed. The fate of humanity hangs in the balance."

The angels vanished as the sun continued its climb over the Illinois sky.

**Well that wraps up this story! I am currently brainstorming the next part of the series. Thanks again for reading!!!**


End file.
